Don't Touch My Monkey
by mattb3671
Summary: Sequal to 'The Biggest Mission Ever...' Ron's got the Monkey Power, all of it, and he's learning to share with KP. It's no longer puppy love for K&R, and some of the usual villians have upped it a notch as well. 2nd tale in the Smuff Universe. Enjoy! P&L!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! Back again, new story ready to begin. It's a sequel to _'The Biggest Mission Ever...', _more romance, humor, and this time villians! You can read this by itself, I guess, but some of the references won't make feel right if you don't at least read the last chappie of the first story. Plus, some things that didn't get 'explained' in the first story will be talked about here. Later. This first chappie is mostly fluff. I love the fluff. Give me some fluff and a plate of Nana Possibles lemon squares, and I'm good to go. Anyways... please enjoy! THANKS!_

_P.S.I gotta say 'T' on this one. If it's 'M', let me know, please and thank you._

**_Don't Touch My Monkey..._**

_**Chapter 1**_

**_The Possible Home_**

Kim lay back on her bed, feeling good to just be home. Ron and her had returned from Japan early this afternoon, and had spent most of the evening telling their families all about their trip to Yamanouchi. Well, not _all about _their trip, they had left one _fact_ about the bond _completely_ out. Essentially , they said that Sensei and Nooni's _ritual_ completed the bond (Sensei had explained some things they hadn't seen), just washing over their 'time' together.

Kim remembered her and Ron's talk…

* * *

"It's not lying, is it?" Kim had asked on the plane back to the states, looking doubtful. 

"…yeah, maybe not…" Ron said, his own doubt apparent.

"Ron, I can't tell our parents that we had… _sex_." Kim breathed, realizing that term was nowhere close in describing what they had done. "I'm not ready for that. I might tell… Monique, if you don't mind, just to have a _girl_friend to talk to…"

"Doesn't bother me, KP. Mo can keep a secret. Not about the Power, though…" Ron replied quietly, going all jivey. "And don't go advertisin' yer man, or the ladies will come ah knockin'…"

The couple was lying across their first class seats, the cabin darkened for sleep. Ron made light 'spider hands' on her tummy, his arms around her, under her shirt, enhancing his pimped-out jest.

Kim giggled softly, grabbing his hands under the blanket upon them, arching her back into his chest. "Stop, Ron …"

Ron did, cuddling her close instead. She didn't resist, her body blending with his like a Team Possible smoothie.

"Sorry, KP…" he smiled, pulling her even closer. "Couldn't help it."

"S'ok Ronny… ya know, we have been so silly…" Kim smiled, thoughtful.

"Whatcha mean, Kim?" Ron wondered.

"I mean _us_ before Prom an all. You've tickled me lots of times before. I've even tackled you onto a bed or sofa before, because of it." Kim pondered.

"Yeah, you have. That was different though…" Ron answered.

"I know; we were _'just best friends'_ goofing around. But it still feels that way on some level, _doesn't it?_" Kim queried, bringing Ron's hand up to cover the breast above her heart, making a point. "I mean, this isn't the _first time_ you've ever _touched _me, not by a long-shot. Not like this, always 'by accident'; but we denied our selves for over a year, at least. We would just 'excuse' things automatically. Like it didn't happen."

"Yeah… I see what yer sayin', KP, and they were good times… remember for real, KP?" Ron whispered, instantly cupping her through her bra, not really thinking about it.

"You are so right, Ron!" Kim popped. "I never thought twice when our hands would 'stray' when we were just friends, but they were good times!"

"Sometimes it would get awkweird, just for a sec, and we would change the subject, like nothing happened." Ron remembered, smiling.

"Yeah. Weird, huh?" Kim nodded.

"Nah, just different… we never denied ourselves, KP. We were just _different _for a while, when those things happened."

"We were! Ron… I think I may have moved _under _your touch on purpose before…" Kim realized.

"I _know_ I've done the same…" Ron admitted.

"See, it's so silly…" Kim wondered, shaking her head. "Why did we fool ourselves?"

"Yeah… but it was nice, in it's own way. Nice and silly."

"Silly-nice…" Kim agreed.

"That's what I said…" Ron honestly yawned. He leaned in and kissed Kim's ear lightly. "I guess I've _wanted-loved_ you for a while now…"

Kim tingled, feeling good enough to die in his arms. "Yeah, me too…"

Ron snuggled into her. "Night, KP."

Kim smiled, satisfied. "Night, hun."

* * *

Kim flashed back to reality, on her bed, in her house. Feeling fine. Feeling _well done_. 

She grabbed her phone. She dialed Monique.

"Kim!" Monique answered, noticing the caller ID. "What is up my _'back from Ninja High'_ girlfriend?"

"Hey Moni!" Kim stated. "I have a gift for you…"

"Oh yeah, girl, it better be silk…" Monique shot, "… nobody goes to Japan and doesn't bring silk back…"

"Yep. I got you a kimono style top, nice, light gray, with ravens embroidered in black around the collar… and, you have to act surprised for him, _but Ronny and I_ picked you out some pearls!"

"Pearls?" Monique peaked. "Girl, I just went from _kimono_ to _diggity-dang! Ron got me pearls?"_

"Really nice pearl earrings, with a neat Japanese wire design around them…" Kim gushed, "… you'll love them. They'll look so good on you… I helped him pick them out."

"My girl!" Monique cried, throwing her fist in the air. "My boy!"

Kim smiled, hugging herself. "Yeah, _he said_ _we_ should get you something extra nice cause you've always been _our_ friend."

"…_**he said we should… **and… always** our friend**?" _Monique wondered out loud. "Ok, you are Kim Possible, right?"

"Last time I checked, Moni…' laughed Kim, "… why?"

"You are startin' to talk about ya'll as one…" Monique perked. "Girl, how well do you _know_ that boy?"

"Monique, I don't know what you're talking about…" blushing behind her phone.

"**_Spill_**." Monique pounced, recognizing Kim's frail tone.

"Ok… well, I… I… _Ron and I_… we, yeah… two days after we got to Japan…" Kim hushed.

"Girlfriend…" Monique gasped, surprised. "_You gave him the **keys to the rumpus room**?"_

"Ron already had the key, Moni. I just let him in." Kim said softly.

"Oh. My. God…" breathed Monique.

"That's not _bad_, is it?" Kim asked, seeking approval. "As in _smutty bad_? We've only been going out for a while now…"

"NO! As long as you and Ron have _loved_ each other, it's amazing ya'll waited so damn long." She burst. "Ya closet _freaks_."

"What…?" Kim started into the phone, eyes wide.

"Beside that… _slight interlude_ before your_ real_ Prom," Monique went on, referring to the _Eric_ sitch, "…you and Ron hung all over each other pretty constantly. You really think boys avoided you because you round-housed a bad guy on TV once or twice? Girl, most of those boys figured Ron _was_ your man, kinda." Monique stated. "Everybody cheered, remember? How often does that happen?"

"Yeah…" Kim remembered Prom, smiling. "I guess you're right."

"So… did it… hurt?" Monique asked, serious.

"Yes… and no. It got better, real quick." Kim grinned into the phone.

"Really! Damn… " Monique sighed. "Ron was good?'"

"No comment." Kim deadpanned.

"Ron _was_ good!" Monique cried. "… girl, dish!"

"Shut up, Moni!" Kim blushed, grinning. "It's not like that…"

"Shoot, I bet that boy's _passionate_, isn't he?" she guessed flatly.

"Very…" Kim's mouth replied before her mind could stop it.

"Yes!" Monique shot, "Go, girl!"

"I _so _don't wanna talk about that…" Kim said, flushing audibly at her mistake. "Stop, Moni…"

"… ok, baby girl." Monique tittered. "We'll just take it for granted, your boy _**rocked**_ your world."

"_Monique_!" Kim squealed, giggling.

"Ok, ok… how'd it happen? Details, woman!"

Kim told Monique about Yamanouchi, how romantic their guesthouse was, how Yuri was jellin', and Ron's telling the ninja how he felt. She even told her about her bath with Nooni, and how nice the elder lady turned out to be. She kept back any 'Monkey' stuff, knowing that info was hers and Ron's alone.

"Uh-huh. Sure, Japanese temple, hot tub, sweet old geisha lady… how _was_ it? For real?" Monique dug further.

"Sooo nice Monique. Ron was as gentle as he could be. It was magical. Like _Disney movie magical_. I swear there were fireworks." Kim gushed happily.

"Yes, that's what I'm talkin' about… gimme more…" Monique begged. "How many times?"

"Monique! … well, six, but who's counting?" Kim smiled. "Even the time when Ron didn't –

Kim hushed. She had been about to say, 'use the Monkey Power on us was great.'

"What, '_give you his oral report'_?" her friend finished. "Six times in six days! Ya'll **_are_** freaks! Wait, you said nothing happened for the first two days, so six times in four days? Damn, gonna have to start callin' Ron _'Babe Ruth'_!" Monique cried.

"Huh?" Kim grunted.

"Cause **_he likes to _hit it**, baby girl!" she roared, laughing.

"You are a _bad, bad_, girl, Moni!" Kim laughed. "Seriously, Ron knows I'm telling you, but don't tease him or anything. I don't think he's gonna tell anybody about it. He wants to keep it between us."

"Of course. He's the _perfect_ man!" Monique sighed. "Perfect for you, I mean. Kim, you are sooo damn lucky."

"I know… I mean, yes, he is great. He makes me so _happy_." Kim replied dreamily.

"Humph. Happy my big ole butt. Sounds like _'horny'_ to me." Monique chastised.

"Well, I am not even going to respond to that remark, you, uh you…ah, what's the use…" Kim stammered, finally stopping. "Yeah, that's about right. I can't wait until he and I can be alone again." She shyly said.

"Kim, I am so totally and completely happy for you, girlfriend. You and Ron will be so… happy! That's the just best word for you two. _Happy_!"

"Yeah…" Kim agreed. She turned the tableson her girlfriend. "So… how about you and Brick? Did you kids have a good time while we were away?" he joked, mock matronly.

"Well, there is a huge advantage to _not_ knowing how to swim when your hunky boyfriend has a pool in his backyard." Monique shot, excited. "And, he _finally_ just reached out and _kissed_ me! After zillion's of clues."

"And…?" Kim asked, knowing smile growing.

"And other… _stuff._ Can't tell ya yet, details are sketchy. But he's most def on the right track."

"Moni… I asked Ron to make sure Brick wasn't going to hurt you when you guys first started hanging out. We were worried about you…" admitted Kim.

"Girl…" Monique growled, "You had Ron 'Big-Brother' for me? **Snap**! Why would you boneheads do that? That's why the big lug was draggin' his feet! Remind me to smack _both ya'll_ right upside the melons!"

"I'm sorry, Moni! We were worried about you; you're our best friend…" Kim stated.

"Ok. _One_, this _we/us/our crap_ is gonna get old real quick, _Mrs. Stoppable_." Monique huffed. "_Two_, I forgive you, but I can take care of myself, girl! You know this! Save the world; _I'm ok_!"

"Sorry Monique, I know. I guess we… _I_ just got over protective." Kim said truthfully.

"You? Whodda guessed it? And don't think I'm gonna forgive Stoppable that easy… lets see, Italian, or perhaps Mexican? Maybe a 'breakfast for dinner' motif? Hmmm…" She wondered. "Either way, can't lose. He better understand that he is making a dinner for me. Soon! Me, you, Brick and whoever the heck else I wanna invite!"

"That's all you're gonna make him do? Ron loves to cook…" Kim said, "…that's not a punishment to him. Especially when he's got an audience."

"Yeah, but the boy can _work it_ in the kitchen!" Monique smiled, slyly. "And, apparently, the _bedroom too_. From what been hearin'…"

"_MONIQUE_! **BAD**!"

* * *

_**Days later…**_

He watched in hiding, peering through the twilight, as the three school kids walked into Stoppable's house, venom coursing through his veins. They were all happy and laughing, of course, nothing amiss in their meager little lives, all sugar and spice. The brutish blond went inside first, followed by the dark girl. Stoppable and Possible shared a kiss before going in, and the faint mist of the Mystical Monkey Power glowed quickly around the pair, on and off.

His mouth grew dry, causing him to lick his lips. "So, he has formed his bond with Possible! …" he mumbled "… of _course_. It's _about time_ those two got it on. Enjoy it while you can, young buffoon. The girl, the love, and the Power are yours… for now. You **_took_** what I value most… well, all is fair in love and war, so they say, eh, Stoppable?"

The dark figure lurched away into the night.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Three fourths of the gang arrived at Ron's house. Kim, Monique, and Brick climbed out of the boy's van, heading for the front door, which opened as they walked.

"Oh-laaaa, me amigos, welcome tu me casa! Me casa es su casa, but wipe your feet or my Mom will beat me…" Ron jibed, grinning goofily.

"Stopps…" Brick said, flashing the salute of Peace and Love.

"Yo, Bee. Sup?" Ron said, returning it.

"Good stuff?" Brick said, nodding into the house, hunger on his mind.

"As if…" Ron piped, his body saying 'of course'.

"Ah, 'man-talk'. The only thing in 'man-world' where less _is_ more…" jested Monique. "You got my dinner ready, _'big-brother' ''_?

"Yeah, I'm ready… _little sister_." Ron smiled at her. "Those earings look badical on you!"

"Hey Ronny, smells good. So what are we havin'; Mo wouldn't say." Kim asked.

"Wait and see, KP…" Ron smiled, holding her to him. He turned to Brick and Monique. "You guys go head into the kitch. There's some goodies on the counter. My mom and pop are out tonight, dinner and a movie. I'm going to have a quick _encounter moment_ with Kim. Run along now…" he mock chided.

"Hor's D'oeuvres…" Monique whispered. "Best part of the meal…"

"Don't have to tell me twice, babe. Race ya…" Brick said, arching his eyebrows. They ran into the house like Ron had just pressed the

self-destruct button for the outside world.

Ron leaned into Kim, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"No way, monkey boy…_gimme some sugar baby_..." Kim said, kissing him again firmly. Ron let the Power run through them for a second, giving them a little buzz.

"Ah, yeah, nice to see you too, KP…" Ron breathed.

"…mmm…" Kim purred, flushed.

"**RONALD**!" came a shriek from the other room. "**THESE ARE _NOT_ WHAT I ORDERED**!"

Ron bolted into the kitchen, KP following, sliding past a frowning Monique on his stocking feet, a bowl of plain taco chips in her hands. Stopping before the oven door and grabbing a hot pad, he made a show out of pulling a cookie sheet out.

"Viola!" he stated, pronouncing the word phonetically. On the sheet was an entire pan of homemade dippin' sticks, complete with extra cheese. He placed them on the countertop.

"Ron, you are the **_man_**!" shouted Monique, about to dive into the steaming goodness.

Quickly, Rufus jumped between her and the sticks, secret ninja style.

"Whoa!" he cried, holding his 'talk to the hand' paw up. He quickly ran around the pan, checking to see where the cheeses were thickest. Making his decision, he grabbed a giant spatula, pulling off four crunchy soft sticks.

"Uh-huh, mine. Ok!" He squeaked, smiling, offering the rest to them.

"Leave it to the naked mole rat to get the cheesiest. Damn.", huffed Monique, scouting out the rest. "Dippin' sauce, Ron, we must have dippin' sauce. I know you did not let me down…"

"I have not…" Ron announced, pulling a warming bowl of thick, chunky, cheesy… marinara sauce out of the oven.

"I call it Mexican Spaghetti Sauce, perfect for dippin', toppin', and hip-hop boppin'!" he said, placing it on the island. He grabbed a container and spooned out a dollop of sour cream on top.

"Monique, if you and KP most kindly will, please do begin the service…" he preached to the choir, as the girls were already on it.

Kim gathered a bunch on a plate, and Monique took double.

"Kim you gotta plan ahead, we got a movie to watch later, and you know how good these will taste then, when they're _hard and gooey_?" she stated, rushed.

Looking down at the sheet of long and warm breadsticks, many still left, Kim defined the word possible. As in, _anything's possible._

"Yeah, some of Ron's sticks would be awesome later on…" whole-hearted agreement in her tone.

As soon as she said it, she knew it was bad. She began blushing furiously.

Brick jock-ggled, snorting. "_Go_, Possible!" he snarfed, teasing, munching on the bowl of chips, his experienced glance embarrassing Kim even more.

Monique looked at Kim. Kim shot her a look that said '_please don't look at me, don't make it obvious_', so Monique turned to Ron.

Ron automatically went into action, seeing his partner in 'trouble'. Distraction time.

"For you see, my friends, God put the breadstick on Earth for a purpose, oh yeah, a purpose…" he pounded the countertop, causing it too shake a little. "… and, what you might ask, is that purpose, me amigos italiano? I will tell you. It is to come before a salad, then a… can I get a witness… a Main Course?"

"Oh, yes lord…" Monique cried, playing her part in the cover.

"Yessss!" Ron bellowed. "Sister Monique asked for the dinner to end all dinners… lemme tell ya 'bout it… Sister Moniqie-ee-deek asked, her voice guided from above, she asked the Ronster to make her a dinner…"

"Oh my I told him, I did…" Monique cried. "I _told_ him what was needed."

"Yessss!" Ron began again. "The Ronster had a task. 'Do something _Mexican_ _pizzeria_…' she said to me, innocent in her command. The girl… is a prophet. One of many more to come, but a prophet, none the less. She didn't know –

"I dint!" Monique said, awed.

"She didn't know what she asked, you see? Just… prepare yourselves, for a taste sensation, a revelation, a new sensation, a re-evaluation, _the combination_ of Italian fast food and Mexican fast food…" he paused, "… _Mexitaliano_…" he hissed.

"_Go_ Stoppable!" Brick said, giving full witness, Kim's slip of the lip no longer a part of the convo.

"Ron…" Kim said, smiling.

"I'm _on it_ KP…" Ron stated, turning to Brick, "Let us dine, my brother…"

"I'm down with it…" Brick smoothed, recognizing and sizing up the situation, despite Ron's efforts. Kim had been a little too embarrassed, but so what? If Kim and Ron's relationship had been bumped up a notch, well, it was about time. "Too cool, in my opinion."

Ron started. "Yeah, whatever…"

"Yeah, _what_ever…" Monique added.

"_Oh, whatever_…' Kim sighed. She looked at Ron, and then looked at Brick.

"Yah, what _the heck_ ever…" Brick said, shaking his head, shaking the sitch off, "… now gimme some breadsticks, _'girls-first' time_ is up!"

He dove into the remaining snacks, grabbing many, pulling the bowl ofsauce closer to him.

Monique began to hover around the remaining treats, defensively. "Release the sauce, big boy."

"_What?_ Try and get it, chica…" Brick snickered.

Kim Possible pulled the bowl from his grasp impossibly quick, smiling. "Lets eat then, and we'll do it together…" she said, setting it down in the middle. This time no one batted an eye at Kim's choice of wordage.

"Amen!" cried Ron, grabbing a morsel, jamming it into the dip. He pulled it out, holding it for Kim to bite. She did.

"_Delish_…" she affirmed the sauce's goodness, her mouth full.

"Look out…" Brick said, sliding a stick through the sauce. He brought it up to his mouth, and then paused. He pushed it to Monique. She bit down, without hesitation.

"_Too_ good…" She smiled, swallowing. "Thank you, big boy."

The four continued to eat, teasing each other like teens do, taking seats at the kitchen table, as Ron brought out the next courses. All was good, as to be expected. He had created an antipasto salad with a spicy tex-mexranch dressing, and for the main course, something he called 'Lasagnarritos'. Kind of like lasagna, but wrapped up in a fried tortilla shell, with the homemade sauce overtop.

Rufus didn't bother with his own plate for the last courses, instead opting to scurry from teen to teen, swiping bits here and there. He finally collapsed in the center of the table, stuffed.

"Oh boy…" Monique sighed, leaning back in her chair. "_Props_ to the cook. All has been forgiven."

"So right! Ronny, that was _way too tasty_. How do you think this stuff up?" Kim wondered.

"Dunno." Ron answered. "I just combine stuff I like until I get something good."

"Awesome eats, dude." Brick stated, chewing on a breadstick as if it were a cigar. "Anything for desert?"

"Yep. Now, or after the movie?" Ron asked.

"Now. Let's _do_ it." Brick answered.

"Your gonna have to carry me to the couch, big boy…" Monique moaned.

"Ten four, babe, that's a _can do_…" he replied, "… whatchu got, Stops?"

"Oh, maybe some homemade ice cream, perhaps…" Ron goofed. "Made it this morning."

"…mmm…" Monique perked up. "What flavor?"

"New one." Ron said, looking at Kim. "Cherries and Mint. Quite… tasty, I assure you."

"You not right." Kim sing-sang, smiling at him coyly.

Ron winked. He got up, pulling a container out of the freezer. He also grabbed four bowls from the cupboard.

Kim got up. "Come on guys, let's clean up a bit while Ron get's us hooked up…" she said, putting her plate in the dishwasher.

Brick and Monique followed, and then started to clear the table. "Ron, can we take the ice cream in the TV room? I'm ready for some laid back time…" Monique asked.

"Yeah, sure…" replied Ron, scooping. "Who wants chocolate syrup?"

"**ME!**" came back, three-part harmony.

"Ok, dumb question." Ron smirked.

The kitchen relatively cleaned, the teens took their bowls into the Stoppable's den, coupling down on the big sectional sofa in front of the TV. Ron jumped back up, placing his bowl on the coffee table next to Rufus. "Dang, forgot to put the movie in. Rufus, guard my ice cream…"

"Hnk-haa, gotcha!" the rodent cried, thrusting his entire head into the cold treat, slurping loudly. He popped up, wearing a chocolate sauce goatee and mustache."... tasty!"

"Better hurry, Ronny, I don't think Roofy fully understands the concept of 'guarding'…" Kim said, watching the little guy.

"Lil rodent!" Ron said, giving his bud the evil eye. "Ok, what'll it be, action with 'G-Men:2', or the sappy-crappy chick-flick 'The Loose Leaf Binder'?"

"Ronny, you almost cried when we saw that _sappy_ movie in the theatre, ya big sap…" Kim grinned.

"Did not!" Ron stated, giving his girl a hushed "...keep that on the down-low, KP." on the side.

"Girlie-man…" Brick gruffed. "But put in the chick-flick anyway…it's not bad."

"Awww, Bricky's a big softie…" Monique teased, smiling.

"Eat yer ice cream, babe…" Brick stuck his tongue out at her.

"Chick-flick it is…" Ron settled, placing the disc in the tray. He came back over to the sofa, reaching down to pull Rufus out of his ice cream bowl. A little over half of the creamy goodness was left.

"Gee, thanks for savin' me some, pal…" he deadpanned.

"No problem!" Rufus smiled, licking his chocolate face off.

"Hush, it's starting…" Monique hissed, settling into Brick's side.

"_Cherries and mint_?" Kim whispered to Ron as the soundtrack started, grinning, heat in her green orbs.

"Yeah…" he smiled, "…a little birdie told me it would be good…"

(Beep-beep-be-deep)

Ron hit the mute button on the remote as Kim keyed the Kimmunicator.

"Go Wade!"

"Kim, is this a bad time?" Wade Lode asked, seeing Ron snuggled next to her on the couch.

"No, we're just hanging with Moni and Brick…" Kim said.

"HI WADE!" Monique and Brick shouted together, making Kim think of talking to her Mom at work.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Bad news Kim; Drakken and Shego…" Wade sighed, "… _have escaped_."

**_end - Well? Is that Monkey Fist? How did Dr. D and Shego escape this time? Why are Brick's initials 'BF'? Does Ron ever sneak a peak down Kp's pants, thru that damn gap in the front? Tune in next time for some thilling conclusion type stuff on 'Don't Touch My Monkey'. Peace and love, THANKS!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey-ho! I hope everyone is spankin'! (that really didn't come out right...) Anyways, here's chappie two, please read and review, THANKS!_

_**SHOUT OUTS**! Peace and Love for all readers, and a little sumtin' special for the reviewers:_

_Uncanny R-Man: Hey dude! Yeah, the Ronster is pretty lucky. All that Power... what is that thing people say about power? _;) _THANKS!_

_campy: Hopefully this chappie will be as good or better than the last! THANKS!_

_ron-sama: WHOOP WHOOP, you are awesome! THANKS!_

_trecebo: Don't forget Dr. D & Shego! They say you never call... THANKS!_

_RamaFan: If the laughter reaches gut busting level, lie on your stomach... THANKS!_

_Jerzianna2.0: I guess you're speaking of Ron's preacher man impersonation. Maybe it was kinda slanged out, but when I watch convo's between a character and Monique, that's what i get. Glad you enjoyed it, though! THANKS!_

_Zaratan: You are a chappie machine! Glad you liked my Monique, but I would love to see your take on her, after reading your story, and seeing how youdid a great Bonnie! THANKS!_

_warprince2000: you're not related to any young warriors, are you? check out the first story to find out!_:) _THANKS!_

_Titanwolf: I will! THANKS!_

_**Don't Touch My Monkey... - Chapter 2**_

_**Somewhere in the Great White North…**_

"How can you continueto say that Shego; not even _you_ could figure out my evilest, my _greatest_ plan, and yet Kim Possible and… _grrr_, that _'say my name, say my name' _buffoon, the Stoppable boy, still defeated me!"

In yet another secret lair, high in the mountains of Canada, a whining Dr. Drakken paced to and fro, his fingers clenched in the air for extra drama. He was just coming to the end of a wailing rant.

Shego sat near him, busily filing her nails, which had become ragged during their stay at the Middleton County lock-up. As they were being transferred to a maximum security federal prison, she had struck, allowing her and her boss to escape. Fleeing to Canada was no problem, after Shego used her power blasts to cause a speeding sports car to stop.

"You're sorta cute, but I just need a ride… _a car ride_." She purred to her victim, promptly knocking out the scared driver, swiping the vehicle.

"You did good evil, _for once_, Dr. D., actually evil…" Shego groaned. "It's the _boy_. He always does just the right thing to help _Princess_ to save the day. I mean did _you see him_ throw that EMP gun to Possible? He, his head being stepped on by a synthodrone, _still_ managed a _perfect_ toss! Kimmikins just stuck her hand out, then _whamm-o_! And then his _icky_ little mole rat sealed the win. They can't be beat when they're together."

Drakken stopped abruptly, one eyebrow arched.

"It's like, on the _outside_, he's just a goofy teen-age whiner…" Shego continued, "… but on the inside, there's something else. And did you see the way Possible _looked at him_ while we were being arrested? I'm surprised the little geek didn't melt. Kim the hussy, whoda thunk it?"

The Doctor's body twitched violently.

"I bet some teen-age dreams were fulfilled that night…" smirked the green lady. "I bet they're still… _fulfilling_…"

"_**Arrg! Shego**_!" Drakken shrieked. "How could I have missed it? _**Snap**_!"

"What _now_, Dr. D?" she deadpanned.

"I used the wrong evil ploy! Oh, my, how could I have been so… whacked! Shego, my plan was flawless, except for one single fact! My made to order hottie failed to _separate_ Team Possible! They were _still there_ for each other in the end, she wasn't whining over the loss of _'her Eric' _…" began Drakken. "… her spirit wasn't demolished from falling for my drone!"

"And he wasn't crying in the corner over his best girl falling for another… guy!" Shego exclaimed. "Dr. D, you might be _onto_ something here…"

"_Word_!" Drakken cried, pointing into the air. Shego's smile brightened.

"Shego, I need you to _get something_ for me…" he sinisterly sneered.

_**Middleton, USA...**_

The foursome were at Brick's house, poolside. Monique clung to her boyfriend's neck, he walking her into the sloped _'5 ½ deep'_ area of the big in-ground pool/hot tub combo.

Brick's Dad was a local stockbroker, and quite good at his trade. With just him and Brick to support, he was able to enjoy some of the finer things.

'… Bricky, ya gotta _work_ hard, play _tough_, and _rest easy_…' he always said. He spoiled Brick a bit, but was a good dad when all was said and done.

Monique's bikini-clad body was pressed against Brick's trunked torso, and it was all good.

"You're going too deep, big boy…" she cautioned him.

"Nah, it's only up to my shoulders, Mo-Mo..." He wrapped his meaty forearm under her bottom, picking her up like a child, her short legs unwittingly parting, curling around his waist, hugging. Her head was now almost level with his, giving her a safer feeling in the deep water. "I gotcha."

"Yeah, well, we can stop here. I don't wanna go any deeper." She replied, smiling. "Besides, this is a warm spot."

"Ok, babe…" Brick replied, halting. "You wanna go under? Real quick?"

He had been giving her swimming lessons, and he knew her biggest fear was not water, but having her _head_ underwater.

"Ok… but don't you think about not holding me. I want some pressure coming from those arms." She smiled.

He grinned back, pulling tight. "Hold yer breath…"

He jumped, his weight pulling them under. His feet reconnected with the bottom, pushing back up quickly.

"Whoa…" Monique gasped, pushing her loose, wet, curling hair from her eyes. "That is _so freaky_."

"… Cannonball!" shouted Ron, coming off the diving board, hands grabbing his knees, splashing into the water at a perfect angle.

A wave washed over Brick and Monique, causing her to splutter.

"Ron! You _monkey_!" Monique shouted. "You're gonna pay for that when I get back on dry land!"

"Hnk-haa…" a white tinted Rufus sqeaked, "…double-trouble!" pointing from his rocking float in the far shallow end. Kim had spread sun-block all over his naked body to protect his bare skin, and he had his sunglasses and cabana hat on.

Monique followed his paw, seeing Kim jump up on the diving board. The redhead ran down the plank, bouncing high into the air, curling, doing a twisting back-flip before re-facing them, palms across her knees, shouting mirthfully.

"_CANNONBALL_!"

A smaller tidal wave broke on Brick's back, him having turned to shield Monique. He turned back, smirking.

"Kim Possible!" Monique harshed. "You will pay for that, you little _Brat-tina _!"

"Gotcha…" Kim joshed, "…couldn't resist. Besides, it's not like you don't have a _lifeguard_ near…" Kim stated, floating over to Ron, who was hanging onto the side of the pool. She hung onto his spare shoulders, her body molding to his.

Monique had noticed some differences in her girl Kim since Team Possible's return from Japan, _an all that went on_, two weeks ago. Take for instance Kim's new bathing suit...

* * *

Kim had never been one for bathing suits, preferring to wear her athletic one piece. A week or so after returning, Kim had called her. 

"Hey girl. What's up?" Monique asked.

"Let's go to the mall. I need to get a bathing suit." Kim offered.

"A bathing suit? What's a matter, tired of your mid-rift being pale?" Monique bugged.

"Sort of… I just wanna get something new… different." Kim replied, laughing.

"So we goin' to the sporting goods store, or Club Banana?" Monique wondered, her eyebrows arched.

"Club Banana." Kim replied shyly.

"Meet you in twenty, my hoochie-honey …" Monique answered, hanging up, excited.

The pair met up and went to the mall, heading for their fave store, Club Banana, where Monique worked part-time.

"Girl, I have _done my research_. Try this on…" Monique said, pulling a suit off the rack in the back room of the store.

"Moni, this top is…" Kim halted, staring at the spaghetti string bikini top, the two triangles of coverage staring back.

"I _know…_ " Monique raved, "Ron will love it."

"This isn't about him…" Kim openly lied, smiling.

"_Yeah_. And these low rider boy shorts… he won't even _notice_." Monique deadpanned, looking Kim in the eye.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Kim asked, giving in.

"Go try it on." Monique smiled. "I know my fashion. And Ron."

Ron had noticed. Days later, Monique and Kim exited from the changing room at Brick's house.

Monique always wore a two-piece, and was used to Ron's eyes glancing at her. He was a guy. All guys do that, given the sitch.

So used to it in fact, she noticed it missing, as he took in Kim and _Kim alone_.

"Ah, yeah… looking at Swim's kimsuit…" The blond boy breathed, drinking in the sight of his girl.

"…dude…" Brick hummed, standing next to him.

"_Shut_ up, dude. Look at Monique…" Ron ordered, deadpan. His eyes locked on Kim's body, roving.

"Riiiight…" Brick said, averting his eyes, yet still glancing sideways at Kim.

"Gonna take me for a swim?" Monique giggled, noticing both her boy's eyes, yet happy the suit she had picked out received the desired effect.

"Sure will…" Brick said, eyes in pong mode between her and Kim, leading her down the pool stairs, into the water. He leaned down to whisper to his girl.

"Mo, you set Kim _up_…"

"Yeah…" Monique whispered back, "…time for home-girl to start usin' what God gave her. Now, eyes on the prize, boy… " she continued, pulling his chin to face her.

"No problem…" Brick replied, eyeing her body, "…you got… better... stuff."

"Good save…" Monique countered, smirking at Brick.

"Ron…" Kim called, smirking. "Up here. Eyes…"

"Oh, yeah, I'm right here, KP… man you look great." Ron replied, scooping his chin up hastily.

Kim had on a tiny, yet dignified, pink bikini top, so she told herself, along with a tight pair of low-rise boy short bottoms. White. Daringly white. It covered her, but tempted to spur the male imagination.

"Man, KP, that's a… nice suit." Ron smiled, his hands reaching out reflexively.

"Ron..." Kim quietly blushed, watching his eyes eat her as he held her forward. "_… _you've seen me in _less."_

"Yeah, KP, but there's somethin' about a bikini…bon diggity!" he slurped, mock drooling. Kim giggled, blushing sweetly.

* * *

Monique had noticed other things, too; Kim was being more open about her 'touchy-feely' actions with Ron in public. She had actually seen Kim slide her hand in Ron's back pocket while they were walking in the mall. And it didn't seem to bother Ron a bit. 

And when they went into action… well. That was interesting too.

* * *

The kids had taken a day trip to Old Town, and had witnessed a purse-snatching, right in front of them. As the crook sprinted towards them, Kim had barked into action.

"Ron!"

The boy cupped his hands, squatting, ape-like. Kim placed her foot in his hands, and together they launched her into the air, flipping. Ron then jumped in the crooks path, waving his hands, moving like a _very_ quick goofball, stopping him, the crook distracted.

Suddenly he stopped, smirking at the robber.

"Buh-bye…" he said, eyes looking up, fake waving.

Kim slammed down on the bad guy, flooring him, simultaneously kicking the purse into Ron's waiting hands. People cheered as Ron returned the purse and Kim handed the guy over to the police.

Their moves made anything the cheer team had ever come up with look like a Pre-K ballet recital. And it all took about ten seconds.

"Jeeze, Stopps, you tossed her fifteen feet up! _Dude_!" awed Brick.

"_Hnk-haa, oh yeah_!" Rufus shot proudly from Brick's shoulder.

"Naaaa, man, you got it all wrong. Kim pushed off. No big." Ron replied to his buds.

"Kim, you and Ron timed that perfectly. Girl, that was awesome!" Monique exclaimed.

"Well, we've been working together for while now…" Kim shrugged. "Ron and I think alike."

"_I'll say_." Monique said flatly. "Hey, I think that news guy over there wants to take your picture."

"Cool! Stand here with us and you'll get your picture in the paper!" Ron said excitedly, grinning. "Come on, it's badical! Be sure and tell him your names though. Those newsies don't do well with names…"

* * *

Back at the pool, Monique was still simmering at her friends. 

"You both are lucky that a nice person like Brick was here to keep me from drownin'!" she chided.

"Oh, Brick, yer my hero…" Ron mimicked, falsetto, then got groovin. "I'm a hero, not a zero…" he repeated, rapping.

Kim's head bobbed in time, cocky.

Brick moved Monique next to the ladder, which she fastened herself onto tightly. He turned to the heroes, taking up a phony muscle man pose, made funnier by his big body.

"You have dishonored the princess…" Brick started, mimicking an actor turned governor, "…I, Conan, will now avenge her. Prepare to die."

"Go get 'em, warrior boy." Monique hissed.

His big wings made a massive tidal splash, aiming it at the pair.

"Whoa…" Ron breathed.

"So whoa." Kim muttered back, taking Ron under to avoid the wall of water coming their way.

They looked at each other underwater, not even registering the water crashing above them.

'_Just coincidence, I guess…' _Kim thought, her eyes meeting Ron's, flashing.

Ron nodded. _'Has to be. There's no way…'_

They surfaced, serious looks on their faces.

Brick noticed, quaterbacking. "Hey, sorry guys, I was just playin'…"

Ron instantly went goofball. "No worries there, uh, _Conan_…it's all good. Just put the arms down, and back away from the water, slowly…"

"_As if_…" Kim growled, relived. "Ron and I _don't_ give up. I call… _chicken fights_."

"Oh, you are _so on_, Red!" squeaked Monique, smirking. "We'll even move to the real shallow part, to make up for y'alls height _dis**-**_advantage."

"You callin' me short, curly sue?" Ron replied, funning on her wet curly hair.

"Sure am, shaggy…" Monique shot back, referring to his ultra-messy wet locks. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I can take the wee-man…" Brick snorted, lifting Monique up to his shoulder. She swung her leg over his head, clamping her calves under his arms.

"Boo-yah!" she cried, ready.

Kim and Ron swam to the shallow end, joined bythe towering Brique monster.

Rufus stood up on his float, acting as referee.

Ron dunked himself under, Kim climbing on his shoulders as he stood back up. Kim's legs wrapped sharply under his arms, her body riding high on Ron's shoulders, claws out.

Rufus brought them together, hands waving.

"…hmmm, rules…" he stated. "… eh, no rules. Fight!" he cried, bringing his paws together.

The pairs latched onto each other, Brick not using his full strength, and Kim not using any skills. Ron dared not using any Power, of course. Monique, however, fought like a tiger.

"Your mine, Possible!" she screamed happily, grabbing onto her friend, tussling.

"Bring it, girlie…" Kim growled, fighting back girlishly, not worrying over her form.

Suddenly, Brick locked his legs into Ron's, bringing them all down.

Kim spluttered, standing up. "Tie!"

"Tie my eye! That was a takedown!" Monique cried, latching on to Brick's outstretched arm, climbing back up to his shoulders like a chimp on a tree.

"Round two…" Brick said to Ron, his eyebrow arched, enjoying being climbed on.

"Poor us…" Ron smirked, before going under, letting Kim get on top of him.

As he rose, Ron rolled his neck around, settling in. He rubbed slowly against her center. The unexpected_contact_ caused Kim to shudder inwardly, dropping her arms for a second.

Monique noticed and took advantage, grabbing Kim's arms, pushing her to the side. Brick read his girl, moving forward. Ron and Kim fell, splashing.

"My Man!" Monique yelled, holding both of Brick's thick fists up in the air triumphantly.

"Winner!" cried Rufus, hanging on to his rocking float with one paw, pointing at Monique and Brick.

Ron pulled Kim up. "What happed, KP?"

"_Nothing_…" she replied, grabbing him, giving him a good kiss for _no_ good reason.

"Wait a minute!" Monique shouted, hands on her hips. "You don't get a kiss for losin'! Cease the lip-lock!"

The heroes parted, grinning at her. "Anything's possible for a Possible…" Kim said sweetly, her fingers in Ron's hair.

Later that night, Kim, alone in her room at thecomputer, hunting Drakken. Shenoticed Monique show up on her friends list. Like clockwork, her instant messenger popped up.

2good4uBboy: hey girl! What r u up 2?

princess007: moni! ;) nuttin, just chillin like a villain. U?

2good4uBboy: same – **saw** u at the pool 2day…

princess007: what?

2good4uBboy: sitting on RS's shoulders is **nice** isn't? ;)

princess007: MONI! **:o** U r terrible! As if!

2good4uBboy: Right :P and I just _beat_ you at chicken fights…

princess007: … I beat you later…

2good4uBboy: so not the point, K. no wonder it took u 2 so long 2 hook up

princess007: shut up! … he just caught me off guard, that's all

2good4uBboy: he caught u alright, smack on the muffin

princess007: MONIQUE!

2good4uBboy: ... :-)

princess007: … ur right… it surprised me… it felt 2 good

2good4uBboy: do tell… I WOULDN'T KNOW

princess007: Moni?

2good4uBboy: o nuthin… u r so lucky, girl. U mess up what u got and I'll beat ur butt myself!

princess007: u and Brick not doing well? Seemed all good today…

2good4uBboy: nah, we r good… I'm just jellin on u a little OK?

Princess007: ok… don't worry moni, U and brick are good together. Just hang in there. Is he still moving to slow 4 u?

2good4uBboy: did u see his hands at the pool? Heck no, he's speeded up nicely! ;)

princess007: that's good, isn't it? Why go all jel?

2good4uBboy: I'm not **all** jel. And I luv that u and RS got together… u r so in love…

princess007: oh… Don't worry Moni, u'll find yours. It takes awhile… trust me

2good4uBboy: I know… just let me jel a little, Ok? ;)

princess007: ... :P OK… gonna go nite-nite… hang in there. Me and Ron luv you. :)

2good4uBboy: thanx. So how bout I borrow RS tonite? You can watch… ;P

princess007: **!MONIQUE! wrong-sick!**

* * *

Kim slept restlessly that night.Dreams of Ron and her together intertwined with dreams of a dark nature, of herself bound tightly, an edge at her throat, the end near. She woke each time, shudderinga different way. 

After the fifth dream exchange, Kim awoke sensing the Kimmunicator vibrating on the nightstand, in sleep mode.

"Uh, Wade… ?" she said, tiredly.

"No KP, it's me." Ron's face glowed from the screen. "You havin' bad dreams?"

"Yes!" Kim hushed, alert. "You too?"

"No, I just kept on waking up…" Ron replied. "…ah, kinda hot in my room…"

Kim explained her dreams to Ron.

"Weird…" Ron breathed. "KP, I think I control the 'switch' to our thought sharing… I was kinda dream -ah, thinking about you before I fell asleep. MaybeI turned it on..."

"Well, turn it _off _for sleep time, Ronny, I gotta get my beauty rest." Kim smiled, feeling better knowing her Ron shared her feelings.

"No you don't. You've gotten more than enough already…" Ron joshed, "… I'm sorry KP, I don't know how to turn it off. I'll stop thinking… _about_ you, anyways. I don't know aboutyour other dream. I think that's all you. We can ask Sensei about it in the a.m., if ya want. I'll come over first thing, we'll have breakfast too. Cool?"

"Very cool. Night, Ronny, love you..." Kim smiled warmly.

"… love you too, KP, Don't let the bed bugs bite; that's my job. Night."

**_end - Will Monique tame the green-eyed beast inside her? Has Kim become a hoochie? What about the dark dreams? Drakken thinks he's got a better plan then the Diablo's, is he right? Does Shego need to have her nails professionally done? Tune in next time for answers to those questions and more! Forshizzel my Shizzego!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello my friends! Sorry it took a little longer to get this chappie out; work was being a Bon-Bon. Anyhows, this one is a little shorter than average, but I think it puts Team Possible into the arms of a dilemma. I hope it does; you tell me!  
I've come to a decision about my own enjoyment, when it comes to writing. For my KP stuff, it's all gonna be Romance/Humor and/or Romance/Drama from here on out. I'm having way more fun doing that kinda stuff than the action/adventure fights and such. Not that there won't be conflict, but it will be a minor section of the chappies. I hope everybody is OK with that, because fun is what this is all about for me. OK, enough rant! On with the show..._

**_Don't Touch My Monkey - Chapter 3_**

**_The forest, somewhere in the Canadian Rockies…_**

Deserted and alone, Monkey Fist sat in the woods a few hundred yards from the entrance to Drakken's newest lair, hiding. His monkey ninja's no longer followed him, for he had no Power.

He knew that the Doctor and his hired lackey, Shego, were up to something. He had seen the greenish woman leave in her fighter jet, and then return later, some sort of large parcel locked in the pincers on the nose of the aircraft.

Monkey Fist tried repeatedly to access the Mystical Monkey Power, to no avail. That dreaded buffoon Stoppable had somehow cut him off, and it was quickly driving the man insane. Most likely he had help from little Miss Kim Possible, and that relic, Sensei. It was like losing a limb for Monty, the 'ghost' of what he had was there to constantly remind him of the loss.

He looked to the lair, pulling himself out of his own misery. He knew that soon, Drakken would create some sort of ridiculous doomsday device, and Team Possible would show up and save the day. All he had to do was wait. He knew Stoppables one weakness, _emotion_. Especially when it came to Kim Possible. From what he had seen recently, the boy's weakness was even worse, now that they were a couple.

'_All the better. Love the girl, buffoon. Use all you have to keep her safe, fool. I will gladly **take** all you have, in exchange for your precious girlfriend_.'

Fist smiled his evil fanged grin. He knew in his blackened heart, there would be no exchange. He would make Stoppable feel pain, pain that would follow him, haunting him, for the rest of his petty little life. He was going to _kill _Kim Possible, granting Stoppable a _living_ death. The Power would be all Fist's again, and the buffoon a wasted husk of a man.

All he had to do was wait, let Drakken and Shego draw them here, with what ever ploy he was using this time. Wait, dreaming of the pain he would place on the boy, smiling. Just wait…

His smile grew even wider, as he let his own pain and insanity consume him. _Just wait_.

_**Middleton…**_

Brick and Ron sat in an old car bench seat on the floor in the Mankey's garage, listening to Josh's band, the Fungi's.

"_Finally figgered out, what yer all about, and I don't think I like what I see – SO! …" _Mankey crooned while bashing out some power chords on his electric guitar. Alex Matthew's, Tara's older brother by a year, dropped the bass line, and Ron Reager (yep, the guy who always cuts gym) hammered out a steady beat from behind the drum kit. The trio wrapped up the song, dragging the ending out garage band style.

"Thank _you_, Middleton!" Reager deadpanned into his headset mike.

Ron smiled. "You guys rock! Yeah, definitely getting better every time I hear you. Got yer first gig set up yet?"

"Nah…" Josh replied, tuning his guitar up. "… night-clubs won't hire us cause we're under twenty-one. Have you talked to your dad Brick? About his end of summer bash?"

"Yeah. He said fine, but he wants you guys to learn some classic rock tunes, ya know for the old people, the 'rents and stuff." Brick replied.

"That's cool. We already know some Led Zep and Areosmith, and we can add a few more…" Alex said. "… is he gonna pay us?"

"Yeah, he said two hundred, and all the food ya want. You know my Dad; if you guys really put on a show, he'll do the 'bonus' thing." Smiled Brick.

"Go Mr. Flagg, alright!" Reager surfer'd.

"Awesome." Josh stated. "I'll make a cool 70's style backdrop for us. The oldies will think they're back in college."

"Bon-dig! I can run sound for you guys, if ya want. Well, Rufus can." Smiled Ron. The big soundboard confused Ron a little, but Rufus was somehow a master.

Rufus popped out of Ron's cargo, wearing little earplugs to protect his small ears from the loudness of band practice.

"Hnk, Oh Yea! Rock 'n' Roll!" he cried, making the 'heavy metal' hand sign with his paw.

"No doubt. Naked pink sound guys rule." smirked Reager.

"Come on, dudes…" Alex said, turning up the volume on his bass. "… lets work on some of those classics… 1, 2, 3, 4…"

They launched into 'Whole Lotta Love' riff as one, the strings and skins creating the magic power of rock 'n' roll.

Six heads bobbed in synch, jamming to the summertime blues.

_**Meanwhile, at the Middleton Mall…**_

Monique searched through a rack of Capri pants, mock frantic. "There must be a size seven in here, there just must!"

"Here ya go Moni!" Kim gasped, pulling a pair of sevens off the rack. Monique grabbed them with a squeal, headed for the dressing rooms.

Kim smiled. Club Bananas new late summer/fall line was in, and Monique and her had ditched the boys for an afternoon of power shopping. The pair acted like a retail version of Team Possible, each suggesting different garments for the other, there minds seemingly one.

Kim followed Monique, stepping into the next dressing stall. She had a few shirts to try on, plus some short-shorts Monique had told her she 'needed'. Not her usual style, but Ron had mentioned that she had nice legs. Not that the strong, independent Kim Possible was dressing to impress anyone, but his comments about her new swim suit had given her a little incentive. And she wanted to hear more.

"Gosh, these are short, Monique. You can see the bottom of my –

"Even a quarter moon will bring out the wolf, girl. I say let 'em howl." Monique butted in. "Trust me… what do you think of these?" she stepped out onto the sales floor as if on the catwalk.

Kim looked over the door. "Those are so you, Moni! And that shirt… I wish I had… you know… like yours."

"Yeah, well some of us save the world, and some of us just make it a prettier place." Monique teased, checking out her butt in the mirror.

Kim laughed, snorting. "I guess. They'd just get in the way, anyway… on me that is. Like that girl in the 'Crypt Raider' movies. Now that was _im_-possible."

"Don't have to tell me…" Monique replied, adjusting her spicey rack.

(BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP)

Kim popped out of the dressing room, heading to the check out counter where Monique had stashed their bags while they shopped. She pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade. What's the sitch?" she asked.

"Hey Wade…" Monique butted in, batting her eyes at the boy. Kim smirked. Monique always flirted harmlessly with the twelve-year old, kind of 'payment' for Wade keeping her up on info from the highly secretive fashion world. He acted like he didn't understand her, but the evidence was right on the screen.

"Ah, yeah, Hi, Monique…" Wade blushed deeply, his eyes looking anywhere but the camera.

He regained his composure. "Kim, I found something you might be interested in… Shego struck a chemicals factory. Looks like she stole the stuff needed for syntho-goo. Plus some other items…"

"Other items? Dish, Wade…" Kim replied.

"The same kinda organic super-lubricant your Dad used in the Hephestus robots. It adapts as the robot does, its viscosity changing as needed. Sounds to me like he may be –

"Combining synthodrones with my Dad's tech?" Kim finished for the super-genius.

"Exactly. Wanna check the factory out?" Wade asked, already typing up a transport. "It's on some government land inthe Dakota's. Clearance might be tough to… got it. Transport will be a your house in thirty."

"As always, you rock Wade. Call Ron for me, please and thank you?" Kim smiled.

"Already on it Kim. Talk to ya later." Wade smiled. Kim's screen went blank.

"Sorry Monique, gonna have to cut this short…" Kim said, ducking back into the changing room to get her own clothes. "Can you…"

"Put all those clothes back for you? Heck, no…" Monique huffed. "I'll put them _in the_ back; you are _getting those shorts_, girl."

Kim smiled, grabbing her bag, and headed out the entryway. "Thanks, Moni! See ya soon!"

_**Back at the Mankey's…**_

(VVVT VVVT VT-VVVT)

Ron felt his Kimmunicator buzzing against his leg in his pocket. He grabbed for it, heading out the garage door, to the outside, where it was quieter. Rufus ran up to his shoulder en route.

"Whassup Wade?" Ron said to his other little buddy on the screen. Rufus waved at Wade

"Hi Ron, Rufus. Shego raided a chemical plant in the northwest. Kim wants you to meet her at her house to go check it out."

"That's a big 10-4, Snowman Jack. On my way!" Ron replied.

Brick had stuck his head outside the doorafter Ron ran out. "What's up, Stopps?"

"Can you give me a ride to KP's, Brick? Shego has struck again, and me an Kim gotta take a look." Ron asked, Rufus diving into Ron's pocket.

"Mission Time!" Brick exclaimed, smiling like a schoolboy. "To the Brickmobile, dude!"

The blond duo jumped into the big boy's van, roaring off towards Kim's house, the Fungi's rendition of 'Radar Love' fading into the background.

_**Drakken's Lair…**_

"And the optic circuit connects to sensory input, the sensory input, the sensory –

"Dr.Deeeee, do you _have to_ sing that stupid song while you build? I mean you've been assaulting my ears for an hour now. And _ROBOT SYNTHODRONES_?" Shego asked, incredulously. "Don't you think that whole thing has been sort of _overdone_? Why not build a bomb that wipes out Nevada while you're at it?"

"You don't know my plan, and it's bugging you again…" Drakken teasingly sang, whirling on his gal Friday.

"Cut the crap, Dr. D. You don't even have a real plan yet!" she growled, her hands taking on their familiar glow. "And if _you do_, you better _spill_!"

"Shego! Calm yourself! We are about to embark on the best plan of my evil career! It is _whack_!" cried Drakken.

"Oh god, not the hipness…" Shego moaned.

"I can't help it if I'm phatter than you, Shego… tell me, what was the biggest flaw in my Diablo debacle?"

"…you didn't crush Team Possible's spirit?" Shego wondered knowingly.

"Exact-a-mundo! And why not, you might ask………… Shego?" he rose his eyebrow, waiting.

"…why not?" she answered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Shego, the answer is simple. But, that's why I'm the brains, and you're the beast. …errr, never let anyone else call you 'beast'." He smirked, eyeing her. She began to growl again.

"Oh, back to the answer: because my Eric wasn't the _perfect_ boy for Kim Possible! Oh, he was _close_, but not perfect. Through no fault of my own, I assure you…"

"Of _course_…" smirked Shego.

"My evil research team failed to realize that the _Stoppable_ boy was the _perfect_ one! They've all been sacked, I saw to that!" Dr. Drakken said.

"You're going to build a sidekick?" She realized, smiling. "To replace Stoppable?"

"Yes! And for the that little rodent too! Then, _my Stoppable_ will ruthlessly dump Kim Possible, breaking her heart and mind forever! Muahahahhahahhhhaaa!"

"That just might…" Shego began.

"SHEGO! Quiet, don't jinx it!" Drakken cried. "Now let me get back to work, go watch that 'Agony County' show you like so much!"

"I told you, I'm just staying current!" Shego roared, exasperated. Her evil grin, however, betrayed her interest in his plan.

_**Government Research Facility, American northwest…**_

Team Possible jumped off the Blackhawk copter, both in their regulation mission gear, black tops and green cargos.

They were met by a short, balding man wearing a lab coat and thick glasses.

"Kim Possible? My name is Dr. Bernie Bunson. Thank you for coming out." He said with a squeak.

"No big, Dr. Bunson. This is my partner, Ron Stoppable." Kim replied.

"Who? The scientist asked not recognizing him.

"Never mind…" Ron moaned. "Where did the crimes go down, Doc?"

"In the warehouse building, Sector Alpha. The wall was blown in; several researchers were knocked out, but unharmed. The chemicals and super-lube were removed from cryo-storage there. I can show you, if you like…" the doctor replied.

"Lead the way…" Kim said, all mission-like.

The doctor walked them to a large metal building, one wall blown away, reveling the interior.

"Oh yeah, that's very Shego-ish…" Ron said, looking at the burn marks and the melted metal walls.

Rufus jumped down from his pocket, scampering off for clues.

"No aircraft were detected on radar, before or after the robbery…" claimed Dr. Bunson.

"Doesn't surprise me, Doctor, Shego's jet employs stealth tech. No one ever sees her until she's there." Kim explained.

"Hey! Hey!" Rufus chirped, hanging off a forklift. "Clue!"

Kim and Ron ran over to their little sleuth.

"Whatcha got, Rufus?" Kim asked him.

"Dirt! Boot-marks! This!" Rufus replied, holding up a torn green swatch of what seemed to be Kevlar, pointing to dirt on the pedals of the lift.

"Looks like Shego's suit alright…" Ron said. "What's up with the dirt, little buddy?"

"Hnk! Not from here…" Rufus cried, indicating the part of the country they were in with his paws. Kim and Ron completely understood him, Rufus was sayingthe dirt didn't smell the same as the dirt from this area.The doctor looked perplexed with the mole rats communications.

"The little guy may have something. Good job Rufus!" Kim smiled.

"Hnk, No prob." Rufus beamed.

"Wade…" Kim said, calling him up on the Kimmunicator, "… can you analyze this soil?"

"Sure. Scoop some onto the Kimmunicator's specimen drawer…" Wade replied. Kim did as asked.

"He said _specimen_…" Ron snickered childishly to Kim.

"Ewww, Ronny, gross!" Kim replied, a slight smile on her face.

"Got it." Wade cried."This dirt contains minerals from a region of the Canadian Rockies. If it was on Shego's shoes, I may be able to pinpoint a location. I'll let you know as soon as I get something…"

"Please and thank you…" Kim sweetly replied. "You rock!"

"Will let you know what we come up with, Dr. Bunson." Kim stated, addressing the scientist.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Possible, and Mr. …ah, Stobbable." Replied the doctor, questioning.

"Doctor Dude! You remembered my name! _BOOYAH_!"

**_end - Fist wants KP dead? Has he gone insane? Dr. D building Ron & Rufus synthobots? Shego watches Agony County? Ron Reager plays drums? Catch the next installment of 'Don't Touch My Monkey' for answers to all life's questions! THANKS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Shalom, my friends. Well, I couldn't do it. I started tap, tap, tapping at my keyboard, andjust like that, this story went from'T' to 'M'. Oh well, let yer freak flag fly,I say. Did it just get really windy in here? Anyways, to clear things up, when Shego lifted the chemicals in last chappie, it was about three weeks after KP & RS had returned from Yamanouchi. Reading over my stuff, I felt the timeline was a little blurry. HopeI didn't confound anyone.  
And so, now that I can't answer reviews (damn the man!),I say THANKS! to all who have or will be reviewing. You guys ARE my muse. If any one ever wants me to contact them, just put it in a review and I will email you an answer.  
Without further ado..._

_**Don't Touch My Monkey - Chapter 4**_

_**The Possible Home...**_

**(BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP)**

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, looking at her Kimmunicator.

"Just wanted to give you an update. I've pinpointed the region in Canada where the dirt sample came from, but I haven't located Drakken's hideout yet. I've got a couple of leads, but no lair." Wade replied.

"Thanks Wade. I'm sure you'll find it soon… Wade, can you beep me if anyone shows up at my house; ah, except Ron? Just until this afternoon?" she smiled.

"…Um, sure… why Kim? Expecting a package?" Wade asked.

"Um…hopefully." Kim cryptically replied.

"…KP?…" floated a familiar voice up thru her bedroom door.

"Gotta go Wade… you rock!" Kim hushed, hanging up. She ducked behind her desk, out of sight.

It was the day after they had gone to the crime scene, mid-morning. Her Mom was going to be at the hospital all day, and her Dad had taken her little brothers to work with him (They were actually quite handy, when given a task to complete, such as building a Mars probe, mixing up some J200, etc.).

She had called Ron and asked him to come over to hang out.

"Up here Ron!" she called back, hiding.

The blond came up the stairs looking around the room for his girl. "KP? Where are you?"

No answer. He smirked. This game of hide 'n' seek had been going on since Pre-K.

"Kimilia, come out-come out, my little flower… I have some candy for you, little girl…"

Rufus stuck his head out of his pocket, looking directly at her, 'through' the desk, almost like he had x-ray vision. He waved his little paw secretly at Kim, grinning. He jumped out, running to his little bed on her windowsill, where he could sleep in the sun. He had slept all night, but could always use a couple more hours.

Kim held back a giggle, watching her boyfriend try and find her, listening to him try and get her to laugh out loud so he could find her easier. That had always been his forte.

Ron moved to the bed, crouching down to look underneath, one of Kim's favorite hiding spots.

"Mr. Tickle Hands is going to be very-very angry if it takes too long to find you, my little cuddle buddy… he may morph into _Dr. Smacky Pants_…"

As he stood back up, he was hit hard by a giggling red blur, and knocked onto the bed.

"Kim, what are you… mmm…" His lips and tongue were under attack.

She placed herself on top, straddling him, her hands around his wrists, pinning him down. His head was completely covered by her long locks.

"Help! It's Kimzilla!" he mocked when she broke the kiss. "What's _this_ all about, not that I'm complainin' or anything…"

"This, Ronald Stoppable…" she replied, her voice husky, "… is because it's been _weeks_ since we've been back from Japan, and you haven't been keeping up with your duties as a _young warrior_. Your _warrior princess_ has an itch, darn it…"

"KP, what about your parents? And the tweebs?" Ron wondered. "I don't want to get you into any trouble."

"All gone for the day, and Wade is going to beep me if anyone shows up here unscheduled." She purred.

"You _told Wade_?" Ron gasped. "KP, have you gone mental?"

"No silly, I didn't _tell_ Wade. I just asked him to watch my house. And I'm _going_ to go mental; if I don't get some quality _sharing time_…" she grinned wickedly.

"Why Kimberlina A. Popsicle! You're downright randy, baby, yeah!" Ron teased, his eyes beginning to glow blue. "Grrr, baby, very grrr."

"Yes I am, Mr. Stoppable. I need some attention. Now where is Dr. Smacky Pants?" she snickered.

!SPANK!

Kim's eyes grew wide, little 'eeep!' escaping her lips.

"He's right behind you!" Ron cried, holding up his other hand, claw-like, having escaped her grasp faster than she could see. "And, oh no, Mr. Tickle Hands is here too! Oh the horror!"

"Oh, you think you're all that, Ron Stoppable…" her voice faded as the soft blue glow enveloped her. She closed her eyes, sighing, losing herself, his mind joining hers.

When she opened them, she was floating four feet above her mattress, prone, looking down at Ron, still on the bed. She felt a gentle tug pull her arms up above her head. She looked down at him, questioning. He gave her a bad boy grin.

The bottom of her T-shirt began to rise up, slowly, as if someone was taking it off of her. Someone _was_.

It rose up, over her head, sliding off of her outstretched arms, flinging itself to the floor.

"Ron…" she started, blushing lightly. "So I just have to float here while you take off all my clothes?"

"Yup. Can't expect me too just perform without some enticement, can you? I not some kinda sex machine, contrary to popular opinion." He joshed.

Kim smirked. "_Right_. Ron, you're sixteen. You're a guy. You'd start 'working' if all I did was say the word _nipple_."

Two things happened simultaneously. The snake in Ron's trousers jumped obviously, and the clasp of her bra popped open behind her. The undergarment slid slowly off her arms, joining the shirt on the floor, exposing her breasts to him. The body parts Kim had mentioned were already rock hard.

"Man, I will never get tired of looking at you, KP…" Ron whispered, his eyes dropping, molesting her with his eyes.

"You had better not, Ronny." Kim smiled, subconsciously arching her back slightly.

The button on her tennis shorts popped open, and the zipper began to inch its way down.

"I've _redecorated_…" Kim purred sexily, as the pants shimmied down, reveling pink cotton bikinis.

Ron got a mental image of someone picking up a small red throw rug off of a smooth hardwood floor.

"Well, bon-diggity…" he giggled in his throat.

The panties came off rather quickly. Ron eyes dropped even lower, and he gulped loudly, taking in the smooth sight, as the trouser snake erected a rather high ceilinged tent in his cargos. His pants unbuttoned, the zipper rolling down.

The captive snake gave Kim a jumping salute, thanking her immensely for his freedom.

Kim's body lowered back down to the bed after a few moments of mutual ogling. Ron kicked his shoes off as Kim hurriedly tugged his pants off. Ron pulled his jersey off, and then pulled his love on top of him. He was ready to make a love connection.

"Oh, no, I want _you_ on top…" Kim stopped, shaking her head at him.

"Oh… I thought you liked…" Ron said, giving her a look.

"I do, sometimes, but _not_ today, at least not _this_ time. Say…" Kim snarled, rubbing his chest. "…is the _mean old monkey_ inside there? Can he come out to play?"

**_Meanwhile, at the_** **_Middleton Space Center…_**

"Jim, that ion mod clutch doesn't go there… you know better that." James Possible stated.

"But Dad, if we put the I.M.C. _before_ the trans-fusion drive, it gives a mega-boost to the retro-thrusters on take off." Jim said, looking at his Dad like he was being silly.

"Yeah, we figured that out years ago, Dad. You're so stone-age!" Tim's look mirrored his brothers. Literally.

James Possible did the math in his head. "By Gosh, you boys are right! Why didn't I see that? …Wait, since when have you two had a trans-fusion drive?"

"Duh, Dad…" Jim said.

"…since last Christmas!" Tim stated.

"We took apart the…" shot Jim.

"…old microwave." Smiled Tim.

"Your _sister_ took that to the recycling center…" Dr. Possible remembered.

"Not before we got what we needed…" boasted Tim.

"She basically took the shell…" laughed Jim; "We put sand in it to make it feel heavy."

Dr. Possible smiled in spite of himself. "Boys…" he shook his head.

"We were careful! We didn't split any atoms until we made a smashing chamber!" Jim yelped.

"Yeah, it was safe, I mean, were still here, aren't we?" Tim piped.

"Well, be that as it may, I think I'll take a look at it tonight after dinner." Dr. Possible smiled. "Now, let's hook up that ion clutch…"

James T. Possible was as proud of his boys as a father could be. His sons were definitely showing signs of genius. Their mechanical aptitude was already off the charts, he had tested them himself. Their problem solving skills were improving everyday. And their creativity, well, that had been there since day one… sometimes they were a little too creative, but that was to be expected when you combined genius with youthful abandon.

He watched them install the high tech part; there four hands working together in determined silence, twin tongues out in concentration. Jim grabbed a long handled torque wrench, but before he even attempted to pull the bolt loose, Tim turned, placing his hands on the handle above his brother's, pushing. A normal ten-year-old boy would never be able to loosen the toggle nut on an ion mod clutch, but with two working in twin determination, the big wrench slowly began to move. Jim continued to turn the bolt, as Tim went back to coating the fusion-thrusters transport hitch with organic super-lube. The boys slid the parts into place perfectly, using the lab table clamps to hold them in place, as they joined forces again, retightening the toggle nut. They grabbed shop towels and wiped off the excess lube. Not that there was much.

"Done." They twinned, smiling up at their father.

"That was fantastic!" came a cry from the observation balcony above them. One of Dr. Possible's colleagues, Dr. Nahani smiled incredulously.

"Do the boys have scars, James?" he asked, laughing.

"Scars? From what, Yoshi?" Dr. Possible smiled back.

"You had your wife open them up and set all their 'smart switches' to high, didn't you? She's good, I don't see any scarring at all." The scientist joked.

The four geniuses shared hardy gales of geekish laughter, Dr. Possible's proud hands tussling his sons' hair.

_**Somewhere in the Great White North…**_

"…nnnng, no-no, its '_BOO-YAH'_, you silly drone, say it right! Embrace the your _inner_ buffoon when you say it! …" Drakken moaned, frustrated.

"_Princess_ will see through that like a cheap motel room door peephole…" Shego deadpanned, lounging in a chair, reading the latest issue of 'Villainy Fair'. "Great idea, D_uh-_rew…"

"Shego! Why do you make your words hurt me so?" Drakken implored. "Try a little _tenderness_, won't you?"

"I don't _do_ tender, Dr. D." Shego shot back snidely, smiling. "It's in my contract."

"Well, trying new things is the only way to grow. Now…" he said, turning to the Ron synthobot. "… let's try the _serious face_."

The clone made a halfhearted attempt at a Ron Stoppable serious face, and got close, but not close enough.

Shego watched, smirking. "Oh _Hi_, my _lifelong friend_, the boy I probably gave my _virginity_ to. Oh _wait, yer not_ Ron…" she sarcastically said, mimicking Kim.

"NNNG, err, Shego! Quiet! I'm working here. Don't you have a nail to file?" Drakken shouted.

"Dr. D, _she'll be able to tell_ is all I'm saying. And what about the rodent? You made it from scratch; you didn't have _its DNA_. How are you going to train it?"

Drakken stopped, his brow peaking. "DNA! YES! Shego, where's my cell phone? Where?"

"In your pocket, I would guess." Shego answered, turning the pages in her magazine.

"Oh. Yes. So it is." He replied, pulling it out. He scrolled through his contacts list. "YES! Here we are…"

_'Heidi ho, you've reached DNAmy, I must be sorting my cuddle buddy's; please leave a message at the beep. Have a cuddlishous day!'_

"err. nnng, Amy, this is Drew Lipski, can you please call me back at your convenience? You have a … _cuddlishous_ day also!" he said, smiling.

"What was that?" Shego perked, sitting up. Drakken rarely called other women.

Drakken smiled evilly. "Shego, if you're going to mess with DNA, don't mess until you consult with the best, I always say…"

**_Back at the Possible Home…_**

"…my goodness, Ronny…" Kim breathed, flopping onto the mattress. "…that was outstanding!"

"Yeah, it's so was, wasn't it?" Ron sighed, the blue glow from her body lurching back into him.

"**_OH_**…" Kim gasped, "…_give it back_! … I wasn't ready!" Kim cried, puppy dog pouting.

Ron filled her with the power once again. It took no effort to give Kim his Power; he just sent it back without trying. Her body sucked up the glow hungrily, her face smiling contentedly.

"I'm gonna be so sore, I swear. God, Ronny, I love it when you're… inside. Really inside. I feel so… full. Of you." she laughed.

"I know, KP, me too." Ron said, pulling her close. "Damn. I can't believe I waited so long. I think I was worried back us getting caught."

'_Even if we were caught, love, I'd do anything to make them see how right this is…' _Kim thought. Their communication always flip-flopped between speech and telepathy after... wrestling.

_'Yeah, me too. But it would be embarrassing for your 'rents, let alone the tweebs.'_ Ron replied in thought, sliding his hand up and down her bare hip.

He suddenly had a grave thought. _'KP, we have NOT been careful. What if you…'_

_'No worries. My Mom put me on B.C. as soon as we started going on real missions. …um, dangerous missions.'_ Kim returned.

_'… eww, your Mom was worried about Drakken_ _trying to…'_ Ron thought, grimacing. The ugly thought coursed through their minds.

"Uhg, Ronnnnny, you are **so** harshing my Ron/Monkey buzz. Just stop, please and thank you!" Kim groaned.

_'Oh, right. So sorry, KP. Yeah, your Mom would do that. She's so smart.'_ Ron agreed, wiping his mind clean. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Ya know, if we have a boy, and we name him after our Fathers, he would be 'James Dean Stoppable'." Ron giggled.

"You're RIGHT!" Kim squealed. She turned solemn suddenly. _'Wait… **If** we have a boy?'_ she mused, hopeful, her mind searching.

"Yeah, after we get married, ya know, and settle; we'll start a family. I wanna have a boy first, to protect you if something happens to me, then all girls." Ron honestly said.

"**All** girls?" Kim asked, smiling wide.

"Yeah, at least two, two little red headed stunners, and I will be a total DADDY to them, I'm gonna give them whatever they need, just like I do you. My little Daddy's girls. Sorry, KP, but you're gonna have to be the 'bad cop' with our girls."

She snuggled into him, loving him more than ever. Mind and body. "Ok, Ron-daddy. What will our girls be named?" she dreamed.

"Well…" Ron began, _'My Mom really doesn't like her name, Abrama; she said it sounds like an unmentionable. I have to agree. So, our first should be Anne Kimberly Stoppable, after my two favorite women in the world, after my Mom that is. Your Mom is the bomb!'_ Ron thought.

_'Can we call her Andie? My Dad calls my Mom that, sometimes, when their being frisky.'_ Kim wondered, riding along on Ron's fantasy thought.

"Sure, that's even cooler." Ron agreed. "And for our next, maybe our youngest… I don't wanna even imagine raising two of you at a time, especially with no **me** by their side; sorry KP…"

_'Understood.'_ Kim whimmed. She couldn't imagine growing up without Ron either.

"… maybe something after Senseior Nooni, you seem to…like her. Ya think?" Ron stated, smiling.

"Yes! NooniStoppable is beautiful! But I don't think she'll be our last…" Kim replied.

_'No?'_ Ron thought. _'What do you have in mind?'_

"A late baby, after we have an empty nest. Maybe. I can't think of not wanting you to do… this… with you. And being parents with you..." Kim blushed.

"Ok, yeah, I get ya, KP…" Ron gushed, agreeing. "What will we name our last girl?"

"I don't know, something pretty, after our friends maybe. Oh, Ron, do you really want to be my husband?" Kim came forth, gushing.

"AS IF!" Ron cried. "Is that even a question?"

"No, I guess not. Man, wouldn't it be nice…" Kim mused. She hugged him tight. "You could… every night. Mmmm…"

"Am I just a unit, here to amuse you?" Ron giggled.

"Would you have it any other way?" she tittered, slyly.

"Nope. Na-da. No." He said. "Ronald Dean Unit. I like the sound of that."

They both noticed Ron's oncoming readiness. Ron just arched his eyebrow at Kim, smiling sheepishly.

She slowly began to move down his body. "… snackage…" she purred.

**_Across the ocean, at Yamanouchi_**

Sensei was at a loss; he had nuttin'. He sat in his dark dojo, deep in thought. Ron-san and Miss Possible had come to him about a dark dream she had, days before. Sensei had taken all of the details, and tried to interpret something from them, but nothing came to him. Perhaps it was just a nightmare, but dark forces were at work, he knew this to be certain. All he could say forsure was thatthe young Master and his new Princess were in for a test in the future.

"Here, you eat now. Stoppable-san favorite; cheeseburger." Nooni said, walking in with a tray in her hands. "You not eat all day. Not good for old man."

Sensei looked up at her, his eyes dull. She returned his look, kneeling before him, setting the tray down.

"He a good boy. She good girl. They face many dangers in past. My heart tell me they be OK." She stated. "You worry to much. It make wrinkles."

Sensei's mustache jumped, a slack grin coming over him.

"Thank you Nooni. I am quite hungry." He looked down at his plate. "Nooni, this is fish and vegetables…?"

"You have faith. If I say it a cheeseburger, then it a cheeseburger. If I say Warrior and Princess strong, they strong. Her Love willprotect him. His Peace willguide her. That just the way it is." She replied, nodding. "Now eat cheeseburger."

Sensei nodded back, taking his chopsticks and scooping a bite into his mouth. "Thank you, Nooni." He said, chewing. "Best cheeseburger I have ever had."

**_end - Is KP now considered a snake charmer? Are the Tweebs headed for greatness? Did Shego go all jel when Dr. D called DNAmy? Why didn't Sensei get fries with his cheeseburger? All this and more, next time on 'Don't Touch My Monkey'! THANKS!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Ho! Hope all are well. This one is for campy and Zaratan. _

_Zaratan, thanks for the shout out, way cool dude! Everyone check out 'Bonnies Curse' by this guy. It's extra bon-diggity; a good character study on Bonnie. Good ideas too. Great Read. As soon you read this, leave a review, then go directly to his page and read! Or, I'll give Mr. Barkin your home addy._

_campy, I don't know if this is what you were expecting, but it's what came out of my head. Please, enjoy. campy has two growing girls of his own, so everybody give him a golf clap. (golf calp)_

_THANKS! to all, you guys make my day. Peace and Love._

**Later that day…**

Kim was on her bed, atop her Ron, his peace filling her. Her neck was bent back sharply, her back arched; a silent scream of release masked her face. She had just received the full impact of the Mystical Monkey Power from her lover, for the third time today. It felt so wonderful when he passed the Power to her, his body relaxing under hers, spent, his fantastic energy coursing into her mind and body, the complete satisfaction they shared was the stuff of legends. She held on for mere seconds, and then felt Ron begin to pull the Power back to his body. White-blue light surrounded the two bodies, his hands gripping her hips roughly as he uttered a grunt as the energy returned to him.

Her head whipped forward, her beautiful crimson tresses styled by a days worth of youthful love making.

"…ohmygodronnyohmygodohmygod…" she growled, looking in his eyes, multiple waves still shuddering throughout her person, her body slowly grinding against him. Her own hands grabbed her bosom, pushing upwards on the soft flesh.

Ron grinned devilishly, enjoying the show, watching her form twitch and shiver, assisting her motion with gentle bumps from his center.

Finally she collapsed on top of him, her arms splayed limply by her sides, panting. He reached up, digging his fingers into her thick hair, and planted little kisses on her neck and ear. She gained control of her arms again, and pushed herself up to look at Ron.

"Honey, I… that was, is… I… you stud. Stud. STUD." She said, eyes wide. "That feels too _damn_ good, excuse my French."

"Yeah, I pretty sure its illegal in some countries, feeling that good…" he beamed, he ego doing cartwheels. "Back atcha, KP. Right back atcha."

"I can't even feel my… everything is just numb. Spankin', but numb." Kim smiled. She slid off him, sliding down next to him, watching his body pulse as he calmed. "It's not just the Power, either, Ronny. My goodness…"

"True that, KP. You're magic all by yourself" he replied, wrapping his arm around her. "I just think of the Power as… a marital aide. Like those movies Brick has."

Kim looked up at him. "Brick has _movies_?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Ron's eyes began to dart, his free hand reaching up to scratch his face. "No. No, he does not. Who said Brick has movies? Brick? Movies? Nawww."

"Hmph." Kim smirked, giving him a 'nasty boy' look. "We'll let that go, seeing as how you have pleased your Princess very well today, Mr. Stoppable."

"How about those Broncos… heh-heh. Pre-season football, oh yeah…" Ron stuttered, at a loss for words.

(BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP)

"Oh hinky, it's _five o'clock_ Ronny! My Mom will be home any minute! Put your shirt on and talk to Wade, while I make the bed. And make sure Wade can't see me… like this." Kim cried, pushing him out of bed. Ron slowly shut down the Power while dressing, causing a quiet "yyyyahhhh" to come from Kim.

Ron checked the mirror to see if his own hair was messed up.

'_As if…' _he thought. It looked same as always.

"Hey-o Wade. Whassup man?"

"Hey Ron. Kim asked me to beep if… anyway, her Mom's a block away. What's been going on?" Wade slyly smiled.

"Nuttin'." Ron quickly touched his face again. "Any luck with Drako and Sheggan?"

"No…" Wade giggled, "… not yet. He must be blocking me somehow. But, I'm running ten different scans, so sooner or later, they'll turn up. _Where's_ Kim?"

"Nowhere. In her bedro- ah, house." Ron stumbled. "_Nothing_ happened."

"Ron! Just hang up!" Kim hissed, pulling her shorts on.

"Right. Gotta go Wade-o, talk to ya later, alligator. Peace out!" Ron pressed the off button, but swore he could still he his tech guru laughing.

"That went well…" Ron moaned, shaking his head.

"Ronny, calm down. You can't be like that in front of my parents." Kim said.

"Right. Calm. Cool. Feel the flow, ride the bull. Ron Factor in effect. Got it, KP" Ron shook himself to relax. "It's all good."

They heard the door open downstairs.

"Kimmie, I'm home!" her Mom called. "Come down, I need you to get the groceries from the car."

"Coming Mom!" Kim cried, turning to Ron. "Do I look ok?"

"Better that OK, KP. Great." He smiled honestly, assuring. She looked super to him.

They headed down through the trap door, into the kitchen. Mrs. Dr. Possible turned to them as the came in.

"Hey, Ronald, good to see you…" she stopped, taking in her daughter. More so her daughters hair style, which was still very messy, as if…

'_Oh my…' _she thought, her face going blank. "Um, Ron, can you get the groceries for me? I have to talk with Kim a sec."

The pair shared a quick glance, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, sure thing, Mrs. Dr. P… I'm on it…" Ron said, moving toward the door to the garage. Mrs. Dr. Possible watched him walk out, waiting for the door to shut. She turned to her only daughter.

"Kimmie…" she softly said, her look maternal.

"What? Mom, what are you looking at?" Kim chirped, her fear growing.

Anne Possible smiled very, very slightly. She remembered falling in love with James, not much older than Kim. She recalled much in vivid detail, memories she would always remember. Forever.

"Kimberly, go fix your hair before your Father and the boys get home…" she advised sagely.

Kim's eyes grew impossibly wide. How could she have forgotten her hair! Well, she knew _how_, but… was her Mom sorta… _smiling_?

"Oh-k…" Kim quietly said, turning to go to her bathroom.

"Kimberly…" Her Mom asked, tone a bit edgy. Kim turned back, her face imploring.

"You… have been taking your… meds, every morning, haven't you?" she asked, calmly meeting her daughter eye to eye, serious face on.

Kim's eyes grew impossibly _wider_. "…yes… Yes, I have Mom. Everyday, I promise."

Kim's Mom did smile, relived. "Good. That's very important, you know."

"Yes, I know Mom. I won't… forget." Kim promised. "Mom…"

They heard Ron coming in the door, grunting, most likely carrying too many bags at once.

"We'll talk later, Kimmie. Now go fix your hair." Her Mom really did smile this time.

Kim gave her Mother an incredulous look. _'She knows! She knows and it's OK!'_

"I love you Mom." Kim gulped.

"Go! Your Father will be home any second!" Her Mom chided, going to open the door for Ron. Kim sprinted up the stairs.

"Ah, thanks, Mrs. Dr. P. I got 'em all. Want I should help you put them away?" Ron asked, his manner guarded. He put the bags on the counter.

"Sure, Ron. Thanks." Anne Possible replied, feeling his tension. "Ronald… I, I know the answer to this, but tell me once more. You do love my daughter, don't you?"

Ron looked down at his feet, blush rising under his freckles. "It's not what you think, Mrs. Possible –

"Ron, you don't have any idea what I think. Do you love my Kimberly?" she demanded.

Ron's serious face appeared, and he looked at Anne, his eyes deep glossy brown pools. "Yes, Mrs. Possible, I love Kim. _Very much_. I always will. I always _have_."

Anne Possible studied the young man standing truthfully before her. His gaze didn't waver, but she saw sweat pop up on his brow. Years of play dates, school projects, and scraped knees passed through her mind. She noticed a picture on the kitchen wall behind him; Ron, Kim, and the twins, a couple of years back. Ron sat with the boys in front of the sofa, a game controller in his hands, the twins mirroring him on either side. His mouth was open in surprise, as Kim had covered his eyes with her hands, sitting above him. She was laughing merrily at his shock.

Anne smiled at Ron, pulling him into a motherly embrace. She didn't say anything, as everything had just been said. She just held the boy for a second.

"Good." She smiled. "Put the can goods in the pantry Ron, I'll get the cold things in the fridge…" she said, letting him go.

Ron's body seemed to deflate, relief washing through him. "Sure, Mrs. Dr. P. …thanks, for always believing in me."

"I only want the best for _all my family, Ron_. Are you going to stay for dinner?" she replied.

"You know it! Want some help with the cookin'?" smiled Ron.

Kim stood leaning against the wall, just outside the kitchen entryway, her hair fixed, listening. She wiped a lone tear from her cheek, smiling joyously.

She was pretty sure she was the happiest, most loved girl in the universe.

_**Somewhere in the Great White North…**_

"…no thank you, Amy. Yes, it was a pleasure talking to you, too. Hmmm? No, I haven't seen Monty Fisk lately; we don't really run in the same circles. No, no, I really must go, see you at the convention! Buh-bye!"

Drakken closed his cell phone, a disgruntled look across his blue face. "SHEGO!"

"Jeesh, I'm right here, Dr. D. Why are you so tweaked?" Shego smiled, standing behind him. She _knew_ why; DNAmy had been no help to Drakken, she could tell that much from the side of the call she had heard.

"Nnnng, that woman spends more time baking and playing with dolls than…" he noticed the Ron-synthobot, sitting in the corner, trying to get the Rufus-synthobot to do tricks. The little imposter just stood there, blankly.

"What? Stoppable, why aren't you studying _yourself_? We don't have forever! Sooner of later that little techno geek _Possible_ uses will find us! Arrg!" he screamed, hands in the air.

"I don't like studying. I WANT NACOS!" the clone cried, rolling into the fetal position.

"I think it's your best work ever, Dr. D." Shego smirked. "Ever."

"Shego, the idea behind this evil plan is _wicki-wicki-whack_, you said so yourself!" Drakken claim

"I didn't say it like that…" Shego deadpanned.

"err, I can't help it if I have faulty equipment, and _no help_!" he growled.

"Hey, _I stole the goods_. Took your list and got everything on it, just like you asked for, Drewbie." Shego mock purred.

"… nnng!" Drakken grimaced. "oh, _whatever_."

"Sha, whatever!" Shego replied.

"NACOS!" the Ron-bot wailed. The fake mole rat took a synthocrap on the floor, its expression never changing.

"Ah, Dr. D, maybe you made it a little too… real. As in, I'm _not _cleaning that up…" Shego stated, walking away.

"SEE! No help! None! Oh, I'm too good for this…"

_**Possible House, later…**_

Dinner had been interesting, to say the least. Kim's Mom had been great, acting no different than normal. It was Kim and Ron who were skittish, still swallowing the fact that her Mom had been… understanding.

"Ron, are you going to get some more tonight?" she asked him.

"_Huh_?" Ron started, his head whipping to Mrs. Dr. P., his eyes open.

"More potatoes?" she wondered, smiling. "You seemed to enjoy them. Clean that bowl out, I think you are the only one still eating."

"Oh, yeah, Mrs. Dr. P., they were great. Thanks." he answered, Kim blushing profoundly next to him.

Later, as Drs. Possible cleared the table, the kids in the living room playing video games, Anne spoke up.

"Jimmy, I think it's time for you to have a talk with Ron. The talk." She said.

"Andie, maybe his own Dad should handle that?" James replied, rubbing his neck.

"Not that talk, dear. About Kim, and their relationship, and –

Mr. Possible stood straight up. "Deep space probe. Black hole. Already been over that with him. Scared the bejeebers outta the boy, heh."

"Really? Well, I think he got over it. I think maybe _they_ got over it. Together."

James T. Possible sat down hard at the kitchen table. He looked like he had just taken a punch from George Workman. "Uhhhhhh…… _together? My Kimmie-cub_?"

Anne moved over to him, and began rubbing his shoulders. "Remember when we first…"

"They're to young! We were way older, way, way older." He growled.

"We were eighteen, Jimmy. Two years. That's not much older. Kim and Ron are much more responsible than we were." She replied, holding him in the chair.

"Ronald? Responsible?" James cried.

"Well, he may not seem that way, but you know he is. He does help save the world ever so often." Anne answered. "He loves our daughter, Jim. I think he loves all of us, like family. Tell, if you could hand-pick a boy for Kimmie, who it be?"

"Ronald. But that doesn't give him the right to –

"No, it doesn't. But, it also isn't our decision, it's Kim's. Kim _and_ Ron."

"Not until she's eighteen it isn't!" James demanded.

"By law, yes…" Anne stated, moving around to sit in her husbands lap. His hands involuntarily held her waist. "… but that's not the point. Is it, Jimmy?"

"She's _my_ baby girl…" James sighed. "She grew up to fast! Sure, my heart bursts with pride every time she saves someone, or helps someone, and she makes good choices, nine times out of ten, but…"

"But?" Anne arched her eyebrows.

"Kimmie-cub. She used to have pigtails…" he looked at his best friend, fear and stubbornness on his face. "He _can't_ take her away from me."

"I really don't think he intends to Jimmy… did you want to take me away from my father?"

James looked in her eyes for a minute. Finally, he sighed. "No. Dang it, I had to fall in love with a brain doctor, didn't I?"

"You had no choice…." She smiled, kissing him on the nose. "I didn't give you one. I wouldn't be surprised if Kim did the same. _She_ _did take_ Ron to the prom, remember? After all was said and done?"

"Hmm. Do you think he'll ever hurt her?" James asked.

"Would you hurt her?" laughed Anne.

"No, but she's my Kimberly, I love her – oh, I see. Point taken, smarty pants."

Anne smiled. "You said it, not me. Go ask him to take a walk or something. Talk to him. He's a good young man, Jim. I think he'd like to have your blessing, or at least know how you feel. He loves her as much as we do. Maybe more, sometimes…"

"That, Anne Margaret Possible, is _impossible_." James stated, helping his wife up. He stood up himself.

"Ronald!" he called to the living room.

"What's up Mr. Dr. P?" Ron said, running in.

"Help me take out the trash, son, there's something I want to talk to you about…"

Ron stood straight up, eyes open with fear. _'Deep space probe. Black hole.'_

He followed Mr. Possible to the garbage bins, dragging his feet like a convict headed to the electric chair. Grabbing a bag of trash, he tailed his girlfriend's father out the garage door.

They walked to the curb in silence. Depositing the bags into the big green trash can, Mr. Possible spoke.

"How about we take a little walk, Ron?" he didn't really ask.

"Ok…" the boy gulped. "…nice night and all… sure, we'll just take a walk."

They started down the street. "You and Kim seem to be getting along great together lately…" James said.

"Yeah… we have. She's great. You have a great girl, Mr. Dr. P." Ron replied, felling very complementary.

"She loves you, Ron. Do you know that?" Mr. Possible continued.

"Yes sir. I… love her too. She's everything to me." Ron said quietly.

"Hmm. Good. Remember the talk we had the very first time you and Kimmie went out?"

"Mr. Possible…" Ron said, stopping, his face going serious. "I… think I know what this is… about. If you want me to stop seeing KP, I will, because I respect you…"

"Wha? No I don't want –

"But when Kim and I turn eighteen, I'll come back, if she still wants me. I want you to be alright with it Mr. Possible, but if I have to choose, I choose Kim. It doesn't have to be that way though. I don't want it to be." Ron finished. He looked like he was about to fall over in fright. But there was a determined spark in his eye also.

"Whoa, Ronald. You gonna be ok?" James asked.

Ron let out a long deep breath. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry, Mr. Possible."

"It's… okay, Ron. That took a lot of moxie. Did you mean it?" he sternly asked.

"Yes sir, I do. I love your daughter. Even inside a black hole, I would still love her." He honestly replied.

"Hmm. Well." Mr. Possible thought for a second. "One promise, Ronald."

"Anything."

"No _lying_, no _cheating_, and never _hurt her_. Understand?"

"I feel the same way, Mr. Possible."

"Promise, Ronald. I want to hear it."

Ron looked at James. "I promise. I swear. You have my word, Mr. Possible."

"Good. Cause Ron, the black holes will always be out there…"

**_end - talk amongst yerselves, I'm a little emotional right now... THANKS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aloha, friends. This almost made it into my next 'Deleted Scenes', butI decided to include it in the main story. It gives you and intro to Monique's parents, who will be in the last chappie also. They were fun to work with, especially Mama J. Also gives a bit more backround on the Brickster. And it's fluffy as double thick toilet paper.I think. Anyhows, here ya go..._

_P.S. THANKS! to Bill Ponder, a.k.a. continentalline, for kinda giving me the idea for Brick & Monique._

**_Don't Touch My Monkey - Chapter 6_**

**_Monique's House, same night_**

"Then, you stiff armed a defensive end, and shot a bullet to Andre Washington, in the corner of the end zone…" Mr. Jenkins said dancing around an end table, tossing a pillow across the living room to the blond giant seated on his sofa. "…then the clock ran out, and that was that, ballgame, let the fat lady wail."

"Lamar! Don't you throw things in my house!" Mrs. Jenkins shouted from the kitchen.

"Hush, woman! We're talkin' football!" He shot back. "I can't figure out how she does that…" he grumbled, sinking into his easy chair.

"Yeah, Mr. J, that was one of my better games. State Championship and all." Brick shrugged, putting the pillow down. "I just saw Dre get open, and threw the ball."

"Shoot, you did more than just throw the ball, big boy. You won that game…" Mrs. Jenkins stated, walking in the room with a tray holding four bowls of homemade peach cobbler. "You called the plays, didn't you?"

"Some…" Brick replied, taking a bowl from Monique's Mom. "… Coach Barkin gives me some freedom. He still sends a lot of plays in though. Thanks, Mama J. Dinner was awesome."

"Yeah, my catfish is the bomb, I admit it." Mama J smiled. She liked this boy. Polite, and he seemed to honestly care for her daughter. "But wait till you taste this cobbler, it's my grandmama's recipe."

"Yeah, Brick, it's good. Bon-diggity good…" Monique chimed around a mouthful.

"Monique's a good cook too. You gotta hold her biscuits down, they so light!" Mr. J chipped in, nodding at the boy.

"Daddy…" Monique whined, embarrassed.

"It's true…" her father insisted. He liked Brick too. Reminded him of his self, sort of.

"I bet." Brick smiled at Monique. He turned back to her Father. "Hey Mr. J, I watched those tapes you gave me of your days at LSU. You were an awesome linebacker. You ran the show!"

"Yeah, woulda gone pro, if it hadn't been for my trick knee…" Mr. J said, nodding.

"Uh-huh. You got _one_ letter from the Steelers, and _ten million_ from law firms all around the country. Good thing I was there to set you straight." Mama J confirmed.

"Yeah, Daddy, good thing Mama was there, or you'd be in a wheelchair right now." Monique giggled.

"Hush child! Worse than yer Mama, I swear." Mr. J grunted. He turned to Brick. "I _coulda_ gone pro, boy."

"No doubt. Coach Barkin is going to use some of your formations next season. He was so stoked to get those tapes." Brick answered.

"See! You women don't know, you just don't know…" Mr. J nodded.

"Oh, I know alright, ya big dummy…" Mama J stated, remembering. She turned to the kids.

* * *

Bernice Hamilton stood before a bulletin board in the halls of LSU, scanning the class listing. 

'_Tenth in his class, you go big boy!' _She thought to herself, smiling.

"Hey hot mama, you lookin' sharp. You gonna braid my hair before the Clemson game?" came a overly-smooth voice from behind her. She spun around.

"Maybe…" she replied, looking at Lamar Jenkins. She shot her shapely hip out. "You gonna buy me dinner?"

"Sure, woman. Don't I always? Nobody braids like you, girl. Stays nice and tight, whole game." He responded, smiling wide. He was a senior, she a junior, and they had been semi-going out for weeks. He liked her, a lot. He was hoping that, soon, they would take it to the next level. He wanted her as his steady.

"Don't you forget it. You need it done now, lookin' all straggly." Smirked Bernice.

"What? I got strays? Shoot…" he said, his hands reaching up to pat his cornrows down.

"Don't touch it, big boy, you'll just make it worse…" Bernice said, moving in to fix his doo. "Why don't you just cut it low for football season? It will grow back…"

"No! I like my rows, and so do the ladies…" he joshed.

"Uh-huh. Whatever. Come over tonight, lemme run a pick through it, trim it up some. I want you looking tight."

You 'want me looking tight'? Whussup with that?" his smile widened.

"You're tenth in your class, big boy. Interviews, big law firms. You need to get a haircut." She purred, fixing his hair.

"Shoot, I'm goin' pro…" he said. He had no idea he would blow out his knee in the game this weekend. "Got a letter from the Steelers."

"Well, whatever. You need a backup plan too. Good thing you're book smart. You'll be a good lawyer, and you need to look the part." She stated.

"Yeah, well…" He gushed, flattered. "… thanks for lookin' out for me. But I got skills, girl, gonna take it to the show."

"Hmph. You _need a back-up plan_ too. You answered any of those law firms?" she chided.

"Yeah, yeah, I did like you said. Got a meeting with Prudential next week." He replied, smirking. "Ain't gonna matter much, when I'm in the NFL."

"Maybe. Just be at my place, you need to ice down your knee too, and I can handle that and your hair at the same time. Understand, big boy?" Bernice stated, leaving no room for any lip.

"Yes _ma'am_." He smiled. "Thanks, Bernie. You always take good care of me. I like that."

"Don't you forget it, ya big dummy." She smiled seductively. "… 'sides, you can't take care of yourself. School, football, and such. You need a good woman. Behind every good man, is a good woman, they say. And she's probably holdin' him up."

* * *

"Smart enough to grab on to you…"Mr. J broke in, scooping cobbler into his mouth. "Best play I ever came up with…" 

Brick and Monique smiled, looking at each other. She pushed a large spoonful of cobbler in his mouth, catching the overflow with her spoon, like a mother feeding a baby, shoveling it in.

"Ya big dummy…" she said, smiling, unconsciously using her Mother's words. "Can't even feed yourself. Open up, here comes the airplane, into the hanger…"

She fed him another spoonful. Mama J watched, smiling at her husband. He winked back at her, knowing.

"Still say I coulda gone pro…" he jested.

"You did. Professional big daddy…" Bernice smiled, letting her love show.

"Ooh! Time for 'Agony County'! Turn it on, daddy!" Monique cried.

"Yeah, Mr. J, Monique's got me hooked…" Brick said.

"Hope so…" he replied, tossing the boy the remote. Brick deftly caught it in one big paw. "… how's you're knees, boy?"

"Never mind that, Lamar. Brick, when you gonna bring your Daddy over for a good meal? I know you boys don't eat right." Mama J asked.

"Mama, have you noticed the size of my man? And his Daddy isn't much smaller. They eat good, trust me." Monique giggled.

"He said he'd be glad to come for dinner, Mama J. He just has to get a night off from the brokerage. Stocks are a full time thing for him." Brick smiled. He was proud of his Dad.

"Well, I'm gonna make fried chicken, Louisiana style, tomorrow night. Men like fried _anything_. Tell him that, and see if he doesn't jump." piped Mama J.

"Hush! It's starting…" Monique cried. "Bruce may tell Monica he loves her tonight…"

"Maybe he will…" Mama J stated, watching her daughter latch onto her big blond boyfriend. "Maybe he will. Let's go to the den, Lamar. Come on, help me clean up."

"His knees are good, Bernice…" Lamar said, smiling. "… I can tell."

"Come on, ya big dummy… let's leave them be." Mama J quietly grinned.

The happy parents disappeared into the kitchen.

_**The Possible House…**_

"I can't believe to said that to my Dad…" Kim replied, smiling. She was on the phone with Ron, even though she had spent the whole day with him. "Weren't you scared?"

"Ah, _yeah_, beyond all belief, KP. I was freaking out. But he was cool, not cool like your Mom, but cool. He knows I love you. It's something we have in common, yerDad andI,that's all." Ron replied.

Kim surged, her heart racing. _Her Ron_ loved her enough to stand up to her Dad. He was most def the man for her. He was in trouble next time she had him alone, big trouble. She was going to… rock his world.

"Wow. Ron, you've gotten so… confident. Me like…" she smiled, a sultry look on her face.

"Yeah, well, I am the Monkey Master. And, more important, I've got a bon-diggity girlfriend. Whom I've seen _nekkid_ on two continents."

"Really…" Kim grinned. "What's she like?"

"Well…" Ron began, playing along. "…she has long pretty red hair, and a sweet pair of legs…"

"Oh…tell me more…" Kim purred.

"She has beautiful green eyes that can hypnotize with a glance…" Ron continued.

"She sounds very nice…" Kim smiled, biting on her finger coyishly.

"… and she's got a tight bootie you can bounce a quarter off of…" he went on, nonchalantly.

"Ronald Stoppable! Naughty boy…" Kim snickered.

"…and the tastiest little round pointy ti –

"Ron!" Kim giggled, hugging herself.

"What? … with tiny pinkish brown nip –

"Ronny!" Kim laughed, blushing.

"I'm just sayin', KP. She likes it when I bite –

Kim squealed girlishly, laughing so hard her tummy hurt. "Ronald Dean! Do I have to come over there and smack you?"

Ron thought about it. "Naw, it's late. Maybe tomorrow. So what's this I hear about you struttin' around town with some handsome, suave blond stud?"

"Oh… yes, him…" Kim stated, catching her breath. "Well, the rumors are true. He's a dashing adventurous type, you know, saves the world repeatedly, has a place in Japan, likes exotic pets…"

"Woo, if I swung that way, he sounds fabulous…" Ron lisped.

"He is. He's got a to die for boyish grin, and cute big ears… and that's not all that's big…" Kim smirked.

"Do tell, Kimilia…" Ron laughed, manly.

"… yes, he's a master chef, but he doesn't use recipes, he prefers to create. Have you heard of the Naco, by chance?" she asked. "His."

"Oh they're so good…" Ron agreed whole-heartedly.

"You should try his hand tossed pizza wraps… Pizzaco's, he calls them. I enjoy his large sausage." She smirked, low in her throat. She enjoyed toying with him.

"Hmm, uh, yeah, well…" Ron stumbled.

"I can take a whole wrap in my mouth at once. Most couldn't, but, well, anything's possible for a Possible." She teased huskily.

"Oh-k… KP…" Ron stammered, his own voice lowered. "Stop."

"What? He's a good cook, trust me. Plus, he's an animal in bed. Many simian-like qualities, which are quite enjoyable…" Kim breathed. "He calls me his 'Princess', and says a royals wishes should always be satisfied. Which he does. Over and over again, please and thank you…"

"… god, I am going to… next time…" Ron grunted.

"What Ronny?" Kim innocently asked, smiling.

"You… are bad, KP." Ron growled roughly. "I want you, right now. _Damn_."

"Sorry my Monkey Master, you'll have to wait…truly sorry…" Kim toned softly. "But the feeling is mutual. I love you… you make me feel like I can do… anything."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You make me feel… like a man. Not a 'grown up', but like a _man_. Thanks, KP." Ron honestly admitted. "That was nice. Silly-nice."

"Oh, Ronny…" she sighed. "… I wish you were here. I'm too sore to… you know, but I still wish you were here. Just to hold me…"

'_Kimmie, hang up the phone…' _she heard in her mind. She immediately pressed the end button on her phone, her sleepy eyes glowing blue.

'_Ronny… ?" _she thought, grinning sleepily.

'_Hi KP. I guess distance isn't a problem anymore…' _Ron sent.

His mind embraced hers, holding her close. She got up off her bed, and took her PJ's off, climbing under her bedding naked.

'…_night Ronny… I love you.' _she thought, smiling warmly.

'_Night KP… you're the best, love you." _Ron smiled in his bedroom, climbing in bed, also bare. _'I really love you. You're my best friend. Always.'_

She held him close through the Power. _'Always, my Ronny. Always.'_

Rufus rolled over, in his habitat in Ron's room, getting a tickle in his belly. His dream-mind smiled contentedly, his sleeping body mimicking his thoughts. _His boy_, and _His girl_. He loved them. He loved everybody, her birth people, his birth people. Even his girls birth brothers. Even their pack, their other boys and girls too. He just loved. Period. Peaceful, loving goodness echoed through his tiny brain.

"Hnk, always…" he mumbled, smiling his goofy mole rat grin.

**_Back at Monique's..._**

The handsome actor spoke, his voice a rough whisper.

'Monica… I want you to, be my…' Bruce stated, longing.

'Yes?' Monica stated. Her eyes went hungry. 'What?'

Monique hugged Bricks big arm tightly. "He's gonna ask her…" she sighed.

"Yah… I think he is…" Brick replied, his hand on her thigh, squeezing.

'My wife… will you marry me?' the dark haired actor versed.

'YES!' claimed the perky blond woman on the TV. '… oh Bruce…'. The picture faded to commercial.

"Oh my god…" Monique breathed, climbing onto Bricks lap, snuggling.

"Wow…" Brick breathed, cuddling her tightly. His hand wrapped protectively across her bottom, squeezing lightly, tenderly.

"That's so…" Monique stated, cupping his chin.

"Yeah…" Brick whispered, his lips meeting hers, eyes closing.

They kissed deeply, lost in the long embrace. Monique put her hands around his thick neck, moaning softly as she sucked on his tongue. When they finally parted, Brick looked into her almond eyes.

"Mo, I think I…" he started, stopping shyly.

"What, Brick… tell me…" Monique said, ready to hear what he had to say.

"Yah, I don't wanna scare you…" He stated.

"You don't scare me, Brick. You don't scare me at all." She answered softly.

"I think I love you, Monique. I've never had as much fun with any girl. I've never been able to just… be 'Brick'." He admitted timidly.

Monique beamed, touching his face. "Brick… that's so sweet. I like 'just Brick'. You… I… we… I love you too, Brick Flagg. Big boy. My boy."

He smiled his real smile at her. He reached up and undid the cross and chain he always wore around his neck. His Mom had given it to him on his thirteenth birthday, just months before she passed. He fastened it around Monique's neck.

"Looks good…" he grinned wider.

"Brick, this was from your Mama. I can't take –

"Yeah you can. Take it. Don't argue. Just… wear it for me, Ok?" He quickly replied, he face serious.

She smiled, drawing in a deep, happy breath, her bosom swelling proudly. She kissed him again, lovingly, and then hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Brick. I love it. I love you."

He rubbed her back, smiling again as she latched on to him. "Love you, babe."

She pulled back, her face glowing. Giving him a quick kiss, she whispered, smirking. "Let's go eat the rest of the cobbler, It's even better when it's cold."

Brick grinned. "God, I love you."

He stood up, the small smiling girl cradled in his arms, her hands wrapping around his neck, and headed to the Jenkin's kitchen.

**_end - How long will Monique make wait Brick wait to get the the next level? How strong is Ron's power getting? Does cold cobbler taste better than warm? Will Bruce and Monica make it? Was Mama J's catfish baked or fried? Tune in next time to learn these secrets and more, on 'Don't Touch My Monkey'! Only a few more chappies left... THANKS!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_G'day, mates! Well, here we are again, time for some fun. Not so much fluff in this one, more toil,toil, boil and bubble. My lady friend calls my stuff 'SMUFF', or smutty fluff. She also wishes I had MMP like the Rondo, for obvious reasons. Damn freak. Anywhos, theres a bit of smuff in this chappie, but it's mostly drama. Please, try it, lemme know if it needs salt. THANKS!_

_**Early morning, Kim's bedroom…**_

A tap came at Kim's window, using the same rhythm as the Kimmunicator. Kim awoke, grumpy, she had been dreaming good dreams of Ron, his Power fluxing, his head between her… well, good dreams. They had a hard time falling asleep while they were connected, so Ron had broken the link after some astral making out in the tree-house.

She grabbed her special PDA off her nightstand. Nothing happening there. The tap sounded again. She looked to the window. Ron's face met hers, smiling a goofball grin. Sort of. She opened the latch.

"Kim, come on!" Ron stated. "Wade found Drakken and Shego!"

Rufus stood beside him on the sill, silent, his mole face blank.

"Let's go!" Ron stated.

"Ok, Ronny, let me get my clothes on…" Kim sleepily replied, used to this. Evil never slept. She perked, wondering. "Why dint Wade call me first?"

"Uh, your com is down, Wade's installing some upgrades right now…" Ron stated, assuring.

"Ok…" Kim said, pulling on her panties, not bothering to cover herself in front of Ron. He'd seen her; heck, he'd had her. She put on her mission clothes.

I've got transport waiting out front…" Ron said, nodding to the street. "Let's go!"

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kim wondered, referring to his mastery of the bond.

"I just did! Let's go! Come on, Kim!" Ron hurried her. "I love you Kim."

"Ok, Ok… lets go…" Kim sighed, climbing out the window, still waking. She saw a VTOL transport jet sitting on the street, commonplace, for her. She followed Ron into the jet.

"Ron, let's join up, I'm tired, and your Power surge always wakes me up… gets me ready, if you know what I mean…" she murmured, climbing on the plane.

"Oh I bet it does, Princess…" she heard from the back of the cargo hold. She felt a sting on the side of her neck. She turned to the voice, knowing.

Shego smirked, watching her foil fall into unconsciousness, the sleep drug on the dart she had shot kicking in.

"Night, Kimmie… pleasant dreams…" Shego lustily chortled, as Ron moved to stand next to the green witch.

"Ron…" Kim whined, as she drifted off, blacking out.

_**Two Hours later…**_

(BEEP BEEP BE-DEEP)

Ron woke, hearing his Kim calling. He grabbed his Kimmunicator, pressing the go button.

"Kim, what's up? Drakken and Shego?" he mumbled.

"Yes. Even worse…" Wade stated, in his PJ's. "Kim's been captured."

"Kim-Kim!" cried Rufus, standing on Ron's pillow. "Oh-no!"

"What?" Ron perked, waking fully. "Wade, is she OK?"

"Drakken has her. I got a location, thanks to Kim's chip." Wade shot, wide eyed, his computer having alerted him.

"She… how… what?" Ron stated, waking up, his eyes glowing blue. This time, Kim _was_ too far away for him to connect with the Power. He felt the bond, but he didn't sense her anywhere.

"Shego must have somehow got her in the middle of the night." Wade continued, "…Drakken, he's got her prisoner up in Canada."

"Oh… where is she? Is she ok?" Ron amped.

"I don't know. She's been knocked out. She's in his lair. That's all I've got, so far. She seems fine, but she's drugged. Out of it."

"Ok. Get me there. Like, quick." harshed Ron.

"Done. There's a GJ chopper in your driveway right now." Wade said, understanding his attitude. "Waiting. Go, Ron!"

Ron thought for a second. He pulled on his cargos, than donned his Monkey robe, calling the Lotus Blade to him. It came, and he ran down the stairs to the front door, tucking it into the robes tassels. He ran to the fighter jet, waiting outside. The two GJ pilots nodded to him, as he climbed into the back seat.

"Go!" Ron and Rufus shouted together.

The jet copter rose, it's engines flaring, rolling down the street.

"Wade, talk to me…" Ron cried into his com. He was completely serious; worry painting his face, his eyes glowing brightly.

"It's an underground mountain lair, pretty standard, you should have no problem getting in…" Wade stated, hacking at his keyboard. "Go in though the hanger door. It's camouflaged, on the east side of the mountain. The chopper can drop you on a nearby ledge."

The tech dude looked at Ron on his monitor. "Ron, icksnay on the eyes-vea. The pilots…"

"Forget them Wade, I'm a _little_ excited right now." Ron rolled his flaming blue eyes. "Shego's there with Drakken?"

"Of course. I'm picking up a couple of synthos, too. Just two." Wade paused.

"Weird…" he mumbled.

"What? Come on Wade-man, I'm a little tweaked…" said Ron, frowning.

"One of the synthos has your DNA, Ron…"

_**Many hours earlier, at Monique's House…**_

Brick leaned against the side panel of his van, smiling. Monique stood in front of him, kitty-kat grin on her face. His van was parked on the street in front of her house. They had worked it out that he should always park a certain way, as to have the van shield the view from her living room bay window, which she knew her Dad would probably peek from. It saved Monique from embarrassment, and gave Brick a chance to use his hands while she gave him a goodnight kiss.

Monique moved into him, standing on her tippy toes. Brick leaned down, meeting her open lips with his own, pulling her into a very wet kiss. His hands stole around to her bottom, squeezing hungrily. Monique whimpered quietly as she returned the kiss, hands rubbing small circles on his chest. She reached down with one small hand, pulling one of his paws off her posterior, and brought it up, placing it on her left breast.

"All yours, big boy…" she murmured, breaking the kiss for a second, looking at him sexily.

Brick massaged her, just a hint of roughness in his hand, as he growled deep in his throat, amping up the lip-lock. He found the bump of her nipple through her bra, and pinched, rolling her between thumb a forefinger. She whimpered again, deeper in tone.

She looked in his eyes, breath ragged, his bottom lip clamped between her teeth.

"Yes, big boy, don't be scared of them now, they won't break…" she purred, kissing him passionately.

Brick squeezed her other breast, pinching harder than before. She inhaled sharply, as he moved his lips to her neck, biting lightly. Her hand reached down, slowly rubbing his chip of the ole brick through his jeans.

"My, is that a boulder in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" she moaned, as his fingers clawed her soft bosom.

"…just happy to see you…" he growled quietly, his hips pushing into her hand, his love nips becoming tiger bites on her neck.

Flesh became stone, and she wrapped his outline in her grip, stroking over the cotton fabric of his pants

"Monique!" her Dad shouted from the front porch. "Quit hidin' behind that van an let Brick go home!"

"Oh!" she yipped, pushing back from him quickly. "My Daddy! DAMN!"

"…yeah, damn…" Brick gulped audibly. "Lousy timing, your Dad has…"

He moved his hands to her hips. "I gotta go anyway, or my Dad will be blowing up my cell. Wish I dint have to…"

"Yeah…" she said, laying her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "…me too."

She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. "That was nice…"

"Nice? Way better than nice, babe…" he smirked. "… it was hot."

"Yeah…" Her smile widened, her cheeks darkening slightly. "…maybe next time, I'll finish the job. I wanna see it…" she tittered huskily.

"Tomorrow? Brick shot anxiously, looking down at her.

"Maybe…" she giggled at his hopeful look. "Ya never know, big boy."

"Ok…" he smiled. "I'd like to get to know the… girls better, too." he smirked, looking down the valley.

"Yes, they're interested in meeting you also. Now kiss me, tell me you love me, and then get in the van, ya big dummy." she giggled.

He gave her a peck. "Love you, Mo-Mo." He said, making as if to get in the vehicle.

"Hey! Boy, I'll whoop your ass, if you don't kiss me right!" she pouted, mock angry.

He turned back to her, grinning teasingly. He pulled her close, tightly.

"I love you, Monique." He whispered, taking her mouth with his own.

"…_whew_… that's better. Love you too, Bricky. See you tomorrow, right?" she smiled, breathless.

"Eight o'clock to early?" he joshed.

"Monique!" her Dad yelled. "Get in here! And who ate up all the cobbler?"

The teens smiled at each other as Brick jumped in the drivers seat. He pulled away, his hand waving out the window.

Monique watched until the van was out of sight, glowing happily.

_**Present, Drakken's Lair**_

Kim lifted her head slowly, the knock out drug wearing off. She noted that she was bound tightly to a roof support, ankles to neck. She couldn't even wiggle her fingers.

"Anybody there… ?" She wondered. She remembered Ron coming to her window, then Shego in the jet, and Ron had been standing with her.

"Well, good morning, _Princess_…" Shego called from a railing up above her. Syntho-Ron stood next to her silently, syntho-Rufus on his shoulder. "Nice of you to join us! We'll be down in a bit, you hussy, just sit tight. I'm just going over some… figures with your boyfriend."

"Ron!" Kim shouted, angry. "What is going on? Why are you doing this?"

"We'll be down in a few, Kimmie. How long does it take him, ten, twenty minutes?" Shego winked roguishly. "Come on, Ronnipoo…" she sang, pushing the syntho-bot into the room behind the balcony.

"Ron! Get away from that bitch! I love you, save me!" Kim cried, to no avail. They disappeared from sight. Kim stared up in disbelief. She could still feel their bond inside her. Something wasn't right, the bond was telling her that he was coming for her, worried. She struggled, trying to loosen her bonds. _'If she lays one hand on my Ron, I'll kill her… right after a beat him senseless…'_

Off in the shadows, a mutant man trembled with anticipation. He grinned evilly, the fur on his arms rising.

Shego walked into Drakken's lab. She shoved the syntho-Ron into a chair, the fake mole rat falling off his shoulder to the floor. It stood up, and just stood there, twitching.

"She bought it, Dr. D. I think. She sure didn't like him being near me…" Shego smirked. "Possessive little twerp."

"Over _Stoppable_?" Drakken wondered, shuddering, turning bluer. "That is going to scar me mentally forever. _nng_!"

"I hear ya Doc. So is this syntho-sidekick going to be able to pull it off? It doesn't seem to be to bright." Shego glanced at the Ron-clone worriedly.

"Yes, used to much actual DNA on that one. Not to worry, Shego. Now where are those _mind control_ chips…err." Drakken replied, searching through his many drawers and cubbyholes. "Shego help me look…"

"Not in my contract, Dr. D…" Shego replied, lounging into an armchair. "What are you gonna have him say to her? Better make it harsh… something like '…tired of you grabbing all the glory, taking me for granted, got what I wanted anyway, yer used goods…'

Drakken smiled his evilest grin. "I'll just let you decide that, Shego. You have a _flair_ for the wordage. Your words hurt so, and for once it won't be my tender feelings you trample. Ah, here it is…" he said, holding up a tiny mind control chip.

Shego smiled back at him. "No _problem_, Dr. D…"

* * *

Ron jumped off the copters skid onto a ledge in front of the hanger door. It's hadn't been too hard to find, with Wade guiding him. Rufus watched, hold fast in his cargos. 

"How do I get it open, Wade?" Ron said into the Kimmunicator.

"There should be a panel somewhere in the left…" Wade replied, "…plug the Kimmunicator into it's port, I can hack it from here."

"Gotcha…" Ron stated. "Rufus, I need you! Help me find this panel!"

"Panel!" Rufus agreed readily. He jumped to the sloped surface in front of them, scurrying about Power quickly. Suddenly, he stopped, the surface under his paws feeling different there.

"Hnk, hollow! Panel!" he cried, kicking a small access port open.

"Good job, Rufus!" Ron said, plugging the Kimmunicator in. Wade typed quickly on his keyboard, and the hanger door began to open.

"Be careful Ron. If Drakken cloned you, it's possible that it knows Monkey Fu." Wade cautioned.

"No problem. It can't touch the Power. And, it's girlfriend isn't in danger…" Ron replied, ducking through the door, Rufus scrambling up his leg to his pocket. Two sets of eyes glowed white hot blue. "Which way Wade?"

"Straight ahead, last left, then downstairs…" Wade stated, having downloaded the lairs blueprints while he was plugged in.

"Right…" Ron said, moving forward quietly.

He sniffed, making a face. "Man, smells like monkey poo in here…"

**_end - Was Kim just blinded by her love of the real Ron in the beginning? What will Monique's Dad have for a snack now that the cobbler's gone? Shego is going to script Ron's break-up with KP? How baddoes monkey poo smell? Do ya'll hate me for doing a cliffie? Next time, on 'Don't Touch My Monkey'! Only two chappies left... THANKS!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys & gals, hope you are well. Alright, here we go, chappie eight. It's simple, really, andI hope you will enjoy it. It's an ending and a beginning. One more chappie left, but the main plotline ends here. Next chappie is just a tie up, movng forward to the next story. Thanks, all, and I mean it. Much Peace and Love, now and ongoing. You guys rock, hard. THANKS!_

_**Don't Touch My Monkey – Chapter 8**_

_**In Drakken's lair…**_

Ron peaked around a giant crate of science do-dads. Anger welled up inside him, seeing Kim trussed to the support beam. She was struggling, but not having any luck freeing her self.

His eyes glowed bright blue.

_'KP, don't freak out, I'm here. Rufus and I. We'll get you outta this. Where's Drakken?'_

"Ron?" Kim cried, "Ron! I knew it couldn't be true! Never!"

"Oh but it is, Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted, stepping out on the balcony, followed by Shego and the syntho-Ron, syntho-Rufus still perched on his shoulder, staring blankly. "And your little Ronnie-poo has something he wants to say to you…"

"Just like I told you, syntho-dud…" Shego whispered.

Drakken had placed the mind control chip on the back of the syntho-Ron's neck, and Shego had commanded him to break-up with Kim, harshly. The chip would fry the syntho's artificial brain when removed, but it would not be necessary after the damage had been done.

_'What the heck is that?'_ Ron thought, seeing himself next to the green maven.

_'Drakken cloned you Ron. That's how he caught me. It came to my window, and we had been… you know, in the treehouse, and I just trusted it. Then Shego drugged me. I'm sorry, Ron. I should have seen through it.'_ Kim sent back.

'_Don't be sorry KP, It's almost as pretty as I am…_' Ron said joshingly, trying to bolster her spirit. _'Hang in there. They can't beat us, they oughta know by now…'_

Kim smiled confidently up at the evil-doers. "Too late, Drakken, that silly syntho-thingy may have fooled me once, but I can see right through it now. Hasn't the whole syntho thing been over done?"

Shego growled uproariously. "I knew it! Drakken, your ideas may be good, but your technique is the pits!"

She powered up her hand, and shoved it through syntho-Ron's midrift, the clone draining, terminated. She stepped on syntho-Rufus, the little fake popping like a dibalo sauce packet, green goo splattering.

"I'm just gonna do this is old fashioned way…" Shego jumped down from the ledge, heading to Kim.

Ron flew from his hiding spot, lowering his shoulder, knocking Shego over. Her body slid into the wall. She looked up.

"Ah, the stupid sidekick. Nice hit. Too bad it'll be the last thing you ever DO!" the henchwoman for hire cried, getting up, rushing him.

_'Ron, be careful, she's good…_' Kim thought.

'_Fear not, KP_.' Ron answered, smiling. _'I'm not holding back anymore…_'

Shego advanced on Ron, throwing a glowing punch at his head. Ron's own glow was flaming blue, and he simply moved his head deftly out of the way. Shego countered with a leg sweep, but Ron just jump-roped over it.

Shego roared, angry, throwing everything she had at Ron. By dodging and blocking, no attacks succeeded. Ron grinned at her as she backed off, doubt creeping onto her face. Ron turned to Kim.

"She is cute when she's angry, isn't she KP?" he laughed. Kim smirked. He drew the Lotus Blade, the mystic weapon transforming to a bo staff as he pulled.

Shego struck at Ron again, but he dropped into a simian crouch, dropping her with a sweep of the staff. He sprung up, landing on Shego, his knees pinning her down.

"One, nobody but Kim calls me a sidekick. Two…" He stated, his face morphing to serious. "…I don't like being cloned. Three, Shego, you oughta know by now, you can't beat Kim. Ever. Give it up, Greenie."

He whacked Shego hard with the tip of his staff, square in the center of her forehead.

Shego grimaced in pain, going loopy.

"You've changed… gone evil again…" she moaned, fear washing over her, eyes rolling up into her head. She passed out.

"Ron, you're my partner, remember?" Kim cheered, smiling.

"Yeah, but it sounded cool, didn't?" Ron answered, smirking.

The mutate crouching in the dark shadows quivered, feeling the Power so close at hand.

"Well done, Stoppable, you have claimed what is not yours, completely…" Monkey Fist said, moving up behind Kim, a wicked dagger clutched in his hand. He placed it across her neck, sliding the edge against her skin ever so softly. A tiny red line of blood appeared. Kim drew her head back, gulping in fear.

"Monkey Fist! What are you doing here?" cried Drakken, disbelieving. "Oh, and DNAmy is looking for you…"

"SHUT UP, FOOL!" Monkey Fist screamed, crazily. "This is between the buffoon and I alone! Go sell some ice cream!"

The Lotus Staff transformed again, this time taking the shape of a throwing spear. Ron quickly jumped up, chucking it at Drakken. The blue skinned mad scientist cringed, as the spear connected, pinning him to the wall, the tip piercing his jacket.

"I'm just going to be quiet now…" he whined, fearful without his Shego. "Oh, and his name is Stoppable, Ron Stoppable. Don't forget I remembered, I beg you."

Ron turned to Fist, his rage at the sight of Kim's blood growing quickly. Ron sent a message to Rufus, who was still near the crate they had hid behind.

'Rufus, go to Kim. The ropes…' Rufus heard in his mind. 'Secret ninja style…'

The mole rats eyes squinted in determination. He slithered snake like to Kim's feet, undetected, and began to gnaw at the thick braid that held her captive.

"You hurt her Fist, and I'll hurt you… bad. _**Very bad**_." Ron growled, ape like.

"Well, then…" Fist laughed, chimpish, "…it appears we have a trade to make."

"What? Anything, just leave Kim be!" Ron answered roughly.

"THE POWER, YOU FOOL!" he cried. "You stole what should be mine, and you will give it back, all of it. Or Miss Possible shall perish, I promise you."

**Half a world away, at Yamanouchi…**

Sensei's eyes opened wide, lying on his bedding. He felt a strong tug at his core, a dangerously frightened tug.

"Ron-san…" he whispered. He closed his eyes again, falling into deep meditation.

His astral body appeared in the tree house, finding a scared Ron, pacing, the robe of the Master draped around him.

_'Sensei, Kim's in danger. Monkey Fist! He has a knife, and there's blood on her neck, and he wants the Power or he'll kill her. I think he'll kill her anyway. He's crazy. Crazier, I mean.'_

_'Monkey Fist!_' Sensei thought. _'He is mad from the loss of the Power, I assume.'_

_'I guess…'_ Ron answered. _'Sensei, what do I do? I don't want him to get the Power, but I'll give it to him, if there's even a chance of saving Kim. What do I do?'_

Sensei smiled grimly. _'Good. You are a true Master, Ron-san. When you… give your Power to Miss Possible, when you are close with her, do you understand why it happens?'_

_'Um, gee, Sensei, ah, because we're… sharing? What's that got to do with anything?_' Ron wondered, exasperated.

_'Ron-san, no one man can hold the Power by himself. It is too great. It will… overflow, put simply. Fist cannot 'share', his heart and mind are too selfish and blackened.'_

_'So I can't just give it to him?'_ Ron asked, perplexed.

_'Not as such. But you have a bond, a strong one, with Miss Possible. She can take all the Power, even if only for moments. She can pull the Power to her, if the bond, if the peace and love are strong enough…'_

**Back at the lair…**

Ron's exchange with Sensei had only taken seconds real time. Monkey Fist assumed he was deliberating whether or not the loss of the Power was worth Possible's petty life.

"Answer, Stoppable, I have little time to dally…" Fist barked to the boy.

Ron's body began to glow hot with the Power, the blue turning white hot, strobing quickly within the lair.

"Fine, Fisk, it's yours. All of it…" Ron shouted, drawing every bit of the mystical force into his soul. All, except the spark that lay peacefully with his KP.

'_Kim, when I give it to him, pull like only you can… pull like when we…share…'_ Ron quickly thought to his love.

_'Ronny, no, don't give it to him, he'll kill me anyway…'_ Kim returned, forlorn.

_'Please, KP, trust me, your love will protect me. I'm at peace with that.'_ Ron shot back, confident.

_'And your peace will guide me…'_ Kim realized. _'I'm on it, my love.'_

Ron's body began to blur, the Power coursing through him. The ugly green spirits of the young Warrior and the Warrior Princess seeped out of his body, spiraling around him, floating. He drew his hands together, fingers weaving, forming a tight double fist in front of him.

"Get ready Fisk, cause it's coming, and it's coming hard…" he mumbled.

Ron pointed his hands at Monkey Fist, and with an ape grunt, Power shot forth, striking Fisk's body hard.

Monkey Fist cried out joyously, soaking the Power in, ready to accept it's full assault.

"…yes… yes… YESSSSS!" he cried, his eyes bulging, the two spirits flying over to him. The young Warrior flowed easily into his body, but the Warrior Princess seemed to bang against him, unable to enter his soul.

"**Kim, NOW! TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL, MY PRINCESS**!" Ron cried, his body crumpling to the floor.

Kim pulled, drawing up the feeling she got when Ron shared with her, when they were together as one.

"I walk beside the one true Master, **_our love will protect us, our peace will guide us_**!" she cried out in passion as the spirit of the Princess flew into her form wantonly, followed quickly by the young Warrior, flowing out of Fist, a broad smile across his ghost face. The Power followed, ebbing from Fisk's body into hers. Empowered, she broke through the remaining bonds, the ones Rufus had not already chewed through, almost halfway up her body. Fist's knife cut into her in reflex, blood squirting from her neck. She quickly reached up, grabbing his arm, breaking it easily. She shot an open palm thrust, connecting with Monkey Fist's nose, breaking it, driving him down to the floor, unconscious.

The Power, the full Power collected inside her. She screamed, her physical body falling to the floor. Rufus jumped to her neck, covering the wound with his little body, ceasing the flow of blood as best he could, a tiger-like growl shooting from his tiny mouth.

The Power zoomed back to Ron's body, filling him, has back arching off the floor as the spirits flowed back into him. He convulsed for a second, before collapsing still.

The quiet was deafening. Ron's mind wanted to black out, but one true, real thought kept him afloat.

"KP…" he mumbled, slowly rising, twisting, moving over to her. He saw Rufus doing his best to stop the blood flow.

"Move it, little buddy…" he asked, smiling at his companion.

Rufus rolled away, slick with his girl's life force. "Hnk, save Kim-Kim."

Ron placed his hand on her neck lovingly. Power shot forth from his hand, warming her skin, the wound closing as if watching it open in reverse. Her eyes opened, and she took Ron in a lovers embrace.

"Holy shit…" Shego murmured, having come to. She scrambled, jumping up, pulling herself onto the balcony. She yanked at the Lotus Spear pinning Drakken, pulling it out of the wall, dropping it.

"We need to go… Stoppable got an upgrade, somehow…" she said to her boss.

"Yes, it seems time, doesn't… err, thank you, Shego…" Drakken agreed, breathless. They stumbled into the adjoining room, arm in arm, disappearing.

"Warrior…" Kim whispered, her mind whirling.

"My Princess…" Ron smiled. "It's all good…you did great, KP."

Ron and Kim floated up to a standing position, their embrace never breaking. Rufus scampered up to his boy's shoulder.

Rufus looked over at Monkey Fist. His body was stirring, coming to. The little rat's eyes glowed blue, and the Lotus Spear floated over, morphing to a billy club. It's popped Monkey Fist on the forehead, sending him back to la-la land.

Ron grinned, widely. "Thanks, Rufus, You da man."

"Hnk, no prob." Rufus replied. "Kim-Kim?"

"I'm Ok, Roofy. Thanks, my little Warrior."

Rufus puffed up, proud. "Yea, no big!"

"No, Rufus, big. You helped save my life…" noticing her blood on him. "I love you, Rufus."

"Luv you too!" he said, beaming.

"You sure you're Ok, KP?" Ron asked, kissing her forehead.

"Never better, Ronny. Thanks. I mean… thanks…" Kim sighed, her head falling on his shoulder. Rufus patted the top of her head, lovingly.

"Not necessary, KP. You took down Monkey Fist, righty-o?" Ron replied.

"Yeah, I guess. But we're partners, Ron. Friends. Together. We're a team. No more sidekick crap." Kim smiled warmly.

"Yeah, but you can still call me that, every once in a while, ya know. I don't mind." Ron grinned. "I like walking beside you."

"Me too, Ronny. You're my hero, ya know. My Warrior."

**Back at Yamanouchi…**

Nooni opened Sensei's chamber door without knocking, looking down at him. She was in her bedclothes.

"What happen?" she asked, her eyes wide. She had awoken, feeling the spirit of the Princess in agony, then peaceful. Nooni felt her peace. "I felt it."

"Ron-san is the true Master. Miss Possible is his Princess. He gave the Power away, willingly. She protected him, protected his Power. He guided her. Their bond is now irrevocable." Sensei answered.

"I right then, my Warrior. They strong, they face the end, and they finish true." Nooni replied, lying down next to him. "We at rest now."

"Yes, my Princess, we can rest now…" Sensei said, smiling at her.

They didn't touch each other, other than Nooni reaching over, slowly stroking his soft, flowing goatee. They lay together, enjoying their freedom from the burden.

"It about time. I knew she the one. Ron-san obviously the one." Nooni murmured.

"Yes, you were right. Now, the prophecy begins…" Sensei stated sagely.

"Prophecy, bah. We let them be for now. Let them love each other. They earn it. Monkey business can wait." Nooni scoffed.

"Prophecies can't be overlooked, Nooni. Soon the Black Raven and the Golden Panda must be chosen. They walk in tandem with the Blue Fox and the Pink Sloth. Balances must be kept in check, lest Ron-san take the Power awry. He is strong, but no man is strong enough." Sensei replied.

"Now you sound like animaligist. Silly American game. You let him love her a while. This is what my heart tells me. They wait a long time. They deserve it." Nooni stated, drawing her hand off his beard, wrapping her pinky around his, hands by their sides. "_We_ deserve it."

"Yes, perhaps you know best, my Princess…" Sensei said, his eyes closing. "For now, let them love, and be loved. It is only right…"

**_end - This chappie brought to you by Peace and Love, which we could all use a little more of... THANKS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, my dear friends! Here we are, at the end again, I hope everybody had enough, I sure enjoyed cooking it up for you guys. This chappie is meantto doa couple things, first is to have fun, then moving Moni & Brick a little closer, the intro of a yet untouched character who will be in the third installment, and closure, just because I like happy endings. Nobody can say they get enough happy endings. Enjoy, it's all for you guys! THANKS!_

_SHOUT OUTS: MrDrP, Zaratan, Jerzianna2.0, campy, continental-line, The Uncanny R-Man, todd fan, Masau, warprince2000, demiryu, Spitfire F.22, FighterJock, Mobius97, flynnyo, ANIME FAN ANGUS, demon-sword, bdburns7289, Prominence Flare, Wanderer3, hazelscotch, dude, charizardag, JPMod, Titanwolf, RamaFan, trecebo, and anybody elseI missed; extra thanks you y'all. Without yer helpful comments, suggestions, and pats on the back, I wouldn't be doing this. **THANKS! PEACE & LOVE!**_

**_Don't Touch My Monkey - Chapter 9_**

About a week had gone by since Team Possible had defeated both Drakken and Monkey Fist. Fist had been taken into custody, now with new aggravated assault and attempted murder charges weighing upon him. Canadian Feds were working with Global Justice to ensure a long, if not life sentence. Things had been slow since, and life in Middleton rolled along as always.

The Jenkins family and Brick Flagg sat in the living room of the Jenkin's home on a Sunday afternoon, watching pre-season football. Mr. J and Brick's convo about whether or not he would play college ball had migrated into a discussion on choices of college major.

"You could probably get a full ride at many schools. If you need a recommendation letter for your applications, lemme know. They always need a good QB, or heck, your size, you would be a good tight end too." Mr. J stated.

"Yea, boy, nice tight end…" Monique mumbled under her breath, sitting next to Brick.

"Aw, that's cool, Mr. J, thanks…" Brick stated, trying not to giggle. "… anyways, my Dad says I should major in business, he says I got a good way with people, when I speak up. I gotta whole year of high school left to figure it out. Hey, you guys are comin' to his 'end of summer' party? He really wants you too, it'll be as good as last years…"

"Yes, of course we are big boy…" Mama J smirked "… and I'm makin' my shrimp dip, too. You boys need a woman's touch when you set up your stuff, maybe I should call your Daddy... offer my _assistance_."

Mama J referred to the past, as Brick's dad always had a big TV at his end of summer gatherings, focused on football, as the season was beginning. Usually near the food table. The area always became a man-magnet. Some of the girls, her own included, also became entranced with the eats and gridiron talk.

"Cool, he'd like that, Mama J…" Brick said, "… but the football will be there; my dad loves to watch _his_ game, Mama J.' He said, knowing what she referred to. "But he's getting Josh Mankey's band this year, so there'll be dancin' and stuff too…"

"And he understands the need for ribs; I ordered a big shipment from Omaha steaks…" Mr. Jenkins replied, grinning, thinking of the big BBQ grill Rock Flagg always rented for the shindig. "I'll mix up some of my famous sauce, bring it over too."

"_Famous sauce_…" Mama J rolled her eyes. "…it's ketchup, hot sauce, and grape jelly. Hmph."

"Yeah, but it is good Mama…" Monique stated, nodding.

"Thank you, baby girl. Least one woman in this family appreciates the man of the house…"

_**Meanwhile, at the Possible Home…**_

Kim and Ron sat up in her bedroom, almost a week after they had beat Monkey Fisk. The only new rule about their relationship imposed by the Drs. Possible was that her bedroom trapdoor remained open while they were up there, so they were talking quietly. They sat Indian style on her bed, face to face, their hands intertwined.

"Yeah, so I don't think you'll be able to use the Power like that all the time. That was kinda a life/death thing, something I can only do when I'm emotionally amped, like when you make me…ah, when you pin me."

"It was weird, I tore those ropes like thread." Kim said, smiling. "Still, our bond sure did come in handy. Not like we didn't sort of have a 'bond' before, but the whole mental linkage thingy will be great when we have to go undercover. And the whole healing thing was interesting too."

"Yeah, but we'll have to be careful, KP. If one of us takes a hard shot, linked up, we both feel it. I felt your neck…" Ron changed his direction, not wanting to think about the event. "I felt Fist's nose crack under your hand, which was badical, by the way." Ron answered proudly.

"As if _I_ have to worry about that, Ron; Shego couldn't touch you." Kim said, giggling. "You look so… funny when you go all Monkey Fu like that. Now that I know what it is, I know it's not the _clumsy lucky_ things I've seen you do before I knew about Monkey Power, but it still looks that way. You look like a rubber chimp, when you do it all at once, like you did with Shego. It's not the most graceful martial art, but it certainly seems effective."

"I feel that way too! Just like a rubber chimp. Good call, KP." Ron laughed. "So, what do you wanna do this afternoon? Only two more weeks til school starts back, and we got Brick's party next weekend…"

Kim grinned wickedly, her hands squeezing his tightly. She sent him a playful message as to what, or rather _who_ she wanted to do this afternoon, evening, and early morning tomorrow.

"Kim, that smile scares me…" Ron said in mock horror. "Your interest in wrestling has become… disturbing…"

Kim rose up on her knees, her claws out, ready to pounce on her victim. Ron tried to butt-wiggle backwards, his hands reaching out behind him to use the bed as leverage incase the were-vixen jumped. His hands met nothing but air; he had misjudged his position on the mattress. He tumbled backwards onto the floor with a thud and a grunt.

Rufus looked over from Kim's computer; he was playing Everlot, teaming up online with Wade's wizard.

"Hnk-Haa! Fall down!" he pointed, rolling on his back giggling at his boy. Kim flopped on the bed, her own laugher joining the mole rats. She came down off her bed, crawling over like a cat to look down at him. She gave him a quick kiss.

"You Ok there, Monkey boy?" she smirked.

"Oh, sure, KP, when I'm good, its all 'my Monkey Master'," he deadpanned, flat on his back. "…but when I'm not, its 'Monkey boy'. Nice, Kimmie. Real nice…"

The were-vixen returned, whispering. "If I remember correctly, it's when you're not such a good boy that you're my Monkey Master…" she teased. Kim gave him another kiss, this one with jalapenos and hot sauce on it.

Rufus watched them for a sec, then turned back to his game, smiling happily.

"…coolie-o…" Ron breathed. "May I 'ave sum moor please, mummy?"

Kim smiled, kissing him again, tender this time, her tongue snaking onto his, dancing slowly. A little blue tendril of Power slid up from Ron, drawing her in. She placed her hand on his cheek softly, stoking her thumb back and forth, melting into him. After a few time frozen seconds, she broke from him, sighing, the adult version of the puppy dog pout masking her face.

"It is _too_ easy to get carried away with you, Ronald Stoppable." She stated, patting his chest lovingly. "Let's go on a scooter ride, shall we Fearless?"

Ron smiled, touching her soft hair. "Where to Ferret Girl?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere, as long as it's devoid of civilization." Kim purred, getting up. "I want some nice, easy Ron-time, know what I mean?"

"How 'bout old Mr. North's back forty? Nobody out there but his horses." Ron suggested, smiling. He sent her a sweet feeling of lying in the long grass, watching the animals stroll about on a lazy Sunday.

"I like the way you're thinking, Agent Stoppable…" Kim agreed.

Rufus signed off, jumping into Ron's pocket for a nap. The couple went down and told Kim's parents they were going for a ride, grabbed their helmets, and started off, scooter buzzing along, no rockets today.

"Ronny…" Kim said from behind Ron, "… let's stop at Smarty Mart an get a couple of bottles of water and some apple crisp's to take with."

"Gotcha Kimmie!" Ron replied. He steered into the vast parking lot of the market, killing the engine.

Rufus tugged at Ron's pants. "String cheese!" he cried.

"Cool Rufus, we can get some for ya…" Ron smiled.

The teens roamed up and down the isles, collecting the items for their impromptu picnic. Ron lead them to the row which had snacks on it, and as they turned down it, they spotted Mr. Barkin, dressed in a khaki outback style button down and comfortable shorts and sandals, comparison shopping the corn chips. It kind of stunned them, seeing him so casual.

He noticed the youths heading his way.

"Ah, Stoppable, Possible." Mr. Barkin gruffed. "Going for a hike? Exercise is important, even in the summer months. Good call."

"Actually, Mr. B, we're just gonna have a picnic of sorts out in the country…" Ron replied, grabbing somePop Pop's apple chips off the shelf. "We been getting plenty of exercise lately. Lotsa cardio."

Kim hid a grin quickly at Ron's sarcasm. She switched the shopping basket she was holding from one hand to the other, so she could take Ron's 's hand and squeeze it, chiding him.

Steve Barkin looked at the blond boy, watching the girl take his hand. He had grown an inch or two over the summer, but he recognized something else too. The boy stood a little straighter now.

Barkin had worked with kids for most of his non-military life; this pair he had observed since they had been freshmen at MHS. He had been at the Prom last year, and had overlooked at regulation PDA between the two, telling him self it was a personal duty as vice principal to promote harmony at school functions.

The Possible girl was a model student, save for the constant absences she built up due to her… outside activities. She always made up her work, however, most times on schedule too.

The Stoppable boy, well, he was a hard case, but Steve had to admit, he'd seen more courage from him than a lot of the soldiers he had commanded in the past. Lots of potential there, and he had always ridden the kid hard, even in the face of danger, like the time at Camp Wannaweep. The boy had shown good resourcefulness in the course of his actions, saving the cheer squad and Barkin himself. Stoppable also made a delicious German chocolate cake among other culinary goods, even student teaching a class for a semester.

Vice Principal Barkin recognized a student slight when he heard one, however. He had heard many from Stoppable over the last three years.

"Good Stoppable, it's important for a man to _stay on top_ of things." He sassed back, a slight grin washing over his granite features.

"Ah yeah, Mr. Barkin… sure. Well, we're gonna go check out…now." Ron replied, not sure know to take that comment.

Kim just outright blushed, pulling Ron towards the front of the store.

"Ms. Possible, I expect a round of horseshoes at Mr. Flagg's summer gathering…" Barkin called after them, breaking up on the inside.

"Sure, of course, Mr. Barkin…" she girl squeaked, slipping out of sight, dragging the boy with her.

Steve Barkin turned back to the chips shelved in front of him, smiling his satisfied grin.

'… _good kids. Make good citizen's one day.'_

_**Later that evening…**_

Monique's parents had gone to their church, as they were on some committee or other. Monique and Brick, being conscientious teenagers, decided to use the alone time to further their studies in human relations.

Monique sat sideways on the big blonds lap, her lips super glued to his, hands on his neck and chest. Brick hand was under her shirt, beneath her undone bra, hungrily kneading her bare breast. She could feel him pulsing under her, and was quite happy about the rise in the blue jean market.

The smothering smooch broke due to a need for air, and their eyes met. Monique smiled at him shyly, arching her bosom into his grasp. Brick pinched, and she responded with a little girl grunt.

Brick smiled. He pulled his hand off of her softness, and grabbed the hem of her Middleton Football T-Shirt, pulling it up. Monique arched her back, her own hand pulling her bra up, exposing her self to him. He bent forward and latched on to her like a newborn, her kissing and nibbling his thick neck, as pleasure unknown to her coursed through her body. She enjoyed the feel of his wet tongue, the urgent pain of his gnashing teeth. Collective breathing began to quicken, and his hips began to move under her body, ebbing.

He switched points, giving equal time lest there be any jealousy between the 'girls'. Monique moaned softly, watching him.

"Bricky…" she pondered, sultry.

He looked at her, his reply written on his face. "Too much, Mo-Mo? We can stop…"

She smiled warmly at him. "Let me up…"

He did, and try as he might, he couldn't hide his disappointment completely from her. She grinned coyishly.

Moving to sit next to him, she reached out, rubbing the swell at his center. He grunted, his thighs parting. She repositioned herself, slowly working his zipper down.

"My boy…" she breathed, taking in the sight of him.

"Heh…" he replied boyishly.

Monique slowly grasped, her hand rising and falling gently. She looked up at her man. A sublime smile was on his handsome face, and she felt her own center warming. "Well, big boy, maybe Mo can do something about the pressure that's built up here…"

She leaned forward, taking a large helping of her late night snack into her mouth, as much as she could fit in.

Brick gasped, his hand wrapping around the base of her ponytail. He leaned his head back, eyes closed.

She continued to enjoy him, her table manners getting sloppier as she ate. Minutes went by, and soon Brick looked down, doubly turned on by the sight. He knew she had never done this before; she had told him. Not like he could tell any other way, though.

"Monique, I'm gonna… real soon…" he warned, unsure of her intentions for finishing.

Monique had girl talked with Kim, and had decided to remain seated for the end.

"…hmmm…" she softly groaned, not stopping.

Bricks head went backwards, his center forwards, his hand tightly around her hair. His heart stopped for a second as fell over the edge into love…

_**Days later, at the Flagg's Summer Bash…**_

"…_do you remember when; we used to sing – sha-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-e-yeah…" _Josh Mankey belted out, his voice wailing, as Alex Matthews fingered the mellow bass riff, standing nearby on the small, low stage set up in the Flagg backyard.

"Yeah, these boys got it goin' on!" James Possible cried, snapping his fingers to the dancy beat Ron Reager banged from behind the drum kit.

"Yeah, not bad for high school kids…" Dean Stoppable replied, his body slightly bouncing to the beat. "Ron told me I would enjoy them, and he was right! It's a little loud, but they have it together…"

"Yeah, and fer two hundred clams, they were a bargain!" claimed Rock Flagg, taking a sip from his drink. "Bricky said they were good, but that Mankey boy has potential… the girls seem to identify with him."

"Yeah, if you include Bernie and Anne with the 'girls'." Smiled Mr. Jenkins, watching the two mothers dancing in front of the stage, with the Matthews girl, moving wildly, like schoolgirls. Many other party-goers were dancing also.

The trio ended the song, Josh and Alex holding the last note out, Ron making the cymbals shimmer. The partygoer's cheered, demanding more tuneage.

"Thanks, everybody, you guys are great…" Josh spoke into the mike, rock starring. "Ok, lets slow it down a bit, get some close dancin' up in here. Whoa…"

Tara had jumped up on stage, giving Josh a quick kiss on the cheek, and her brother a hug.

"I love that song!" she squealed happily. She jumped down.

"Thanks Tara…" Josh blushed, "Mr. Reager, if you will…"

Reager clicked his sticks together, twice to set the tempo, then four times to start the song. Josh played the chordage to the song that had set Middleton High on its ear.

"This song is for everyone that was at Prom last year…" Josh said into the mike, "… ya know, they say high school is the best time of your life, and I didn't really get it until that night. Stopps, Kim, this goes out to you guys. Come on and dance!"

Ron was busy, hastily munching on some saucy ribs by the buffet table. His head popped up, both at the mention of his name, and the sound of 'their song' coming over the PA. He quickly wiped off some of his mouth, turning to Kim, who was next to him, also eating.

"They're playing our song, KP. Shall we?"

Kim grabbed a napkin, wiping the rest of the BBQ sauce off of Ron's face, cleaning him matronly.

"Come on, Ron, we better hurry…" she giggled, finishing him off.

"Thanks, KP." Ron smiled, moving with her to the front of the little stage. They joined together, her head lying comfortably on his shoulder, her hands in his.

"Dance, big boy?" Monique asked her Brick.

"You know it, babe…" Brick replied, joining her next to Team Possible.

Many others, husbands and wives, young couples, and best friends joined them as the pretty melody began. There was no shortage of happy smiles in the Flagg backyard.

"…_I know we've been, friends forever, but now I think I'm feelin' something totally new…" _Josh crooned, looking down at Tara, who stood before him, swaying slowly in time with his words.

Half the song went by, girls of all ages held tightly to their boys, feet slowly spinning entwined couples round and round.

Monique looked up at Brick, a shy smile growing.

"Brick, I'm gonna cut in on Kim and Ron. Do you… mind?" she asked hesitantly.

He grinned. He knew Monique had a soft spot for the Rondo, nothing bad, but like sister to a brother.

"Sure, babe. I like redheads…" he teased, giving her a squeeze before letting go.

Monique pinched him, teasing, then stepped over, tapping Kim on the shoulder. Kim looked up, dreamy smile plastered on her face.

"Move it, Possible, I'm cuttin' in…" Monique mock growled, "…go dance with big boy."

Kim hesitated, then she smiled at Moni. "I guess. Keep your claws off his cute butt…"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Ron smirked.

"Yeah. You can say 'let's dance, Monique'…" Monique told him, stepping into his arms. Kim walked over to Brick.

Ron put his arms together with Monique's. "To what do I owe the pleasure… ?"

"Just wanted to dance with my 'big-brother'. Don't step on my feet, now." Monique answered, digging at him.

"Ok, I see, can't stay away from the Ron-man, I get it…" Ron boasted, goofball grin working it's magic.

"Ron…" Monique shook her head, "…just shut up and dance…"

Kim joined up with Brick, feeling somewhat awkward. He had asked her out before, sort of. She smiled at him, but he got a sense.

"We can sit this one out, Possible, if ya want. No big." He stated.

"No, no, Brick… I'm sorry, let's just dance…" Kim replied. "I'm glad you and Moni are getting along so well."

"Me too Kim. I really like her. I love her, ya know." Brick said.

"Yeah, she told me…" Kim answered. "That's… good. You've changed a lot, Brick."

"You too, Possible." Brick laughed. "Remember 'the food chain'?"

Kim blushed, smiling. "Oh yea, I remember. I wish I didn't now…"

Brick met her eye. "Me too. Three whole years of that stupid crap. I'm glad we're friends now, Kim."

Kim nodded, smiling at him. "Yeah, me too, Brick. Ready for senior year?"

"Yeah. Hey, Possible…" Brick asked. "If you ever see me… going backwards, lemme know, Ok? I'm pretty sure it won't happen, but _you_ know how intense high school can get. I need a friend watchin' my back, Ok?"

Kim smiled for real. "Sure, Brick. Do the same for me?"

"You know it…_babe_…" Brick grinned his real smile right back at her, pulling her chain a little.

Kim just laughed, shaking her head. "Brick, we have to talk about the babe th- …oh, never mind…_dude_."

The Fungi's broke in to a pretty jam; guitar, bass, and drums spreading the happiness, dragging it on, using the power of music.

Monique looked at Ron. "You are a lucky guy, Ron…"

"What? You mean Kim an me? Damn tootin', I tell myself everyday…" he smiled.

"No…" Monique smirked, "…but you are lucky there too."

"What then?" Ron wondered.

"You can be yourself, no matter what. You know how much I want that?" she admitted.

"Well, you come pretty dang close, Mo. I've never seen you back down from anything…" Ron smiled.

"I know, but…" Monique halted. "Ya know Ron, if you were my big brother, that'd be just fine by me."

Ron looked in her eye. "…really?"

"Yeah, really, ya big dummy…" Monique said, putting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Jim and Tim were behind the hedge, in the neighbors yard, Jim holding a remote control, Tim checking the last homemade canister. 

Tim looked at his brother. "Good to go."

"Cool…" Jim said.

The pair walked together about ten feet away from the tubes they had lined up on the ground. As the band held out the last note, Jim pressed a button on the remote.

* * *

WHOOMP! WHOOMP!... 

Fireworks burst overhead, lighting the sky in an almost professional way, streamers and fire-flowers, screamers and whizzing crackles riding down the night sky. Parents and children cheered, everyone pointing.

The four teens joined together, arm in arm, Kim, Brick, Monique, and Ron.

Ron looked down the row at his friends, smiling brightly.

"_Boo-yah…!"_

**_end - Thanks everybody, and that's from the heart. Peace and Love... - mattb3671_**


End file.
